


Una segunda oportunidad

by tifasugar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crushes, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Smut, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Trauma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:36:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/tifasugar
Summary: Jean ha perdido mucho. Su todo. Sin embargo, en ocasiones contadas, la vida nos da una segunda oportunidad.ATENCIÓN, EN ESTE FIC HAY SPOILERS DEL MANGA MUY GRANDES





	1. Renacer

Era difícil. Era muy difícil levantarse por las mañanas como si nada porque lo primero que sentía al abrir los ojos era ese desagradable e intenso sentimiento de pérdida. De derrota a pesar de haber ganado una batalla dentro de la guerra. Y el mirar al vacío colchón a su izquierda no hacía más que aumentar el dolor. La decisión que tomó la semana anterior, ante aquella enorme y dolorosa hoguera, había sido una de las más importantes de su vida. No se arrepentía, pero sí sé cuestionaba su propia cordura. Había visto el horror de esas criaturas de cerca, las consecuencias de enfrentarse a ellos sin estar preparados, lo fácil que era perder lo que más querías bajo su poder. Y la mayor lección fue darse cuenta tan tarde de qué era eso que él más quería. No podía creer lo muchísimo que añoraba escuchar sus buenos días, el ver su sonrisa feliz, esa que tanta paz le daba. Una paz inexistente ahora que se había convertido en polvo y ceniza. Tragó saliva con dificultad, obligándose a dejar de machacarse por algo que ya no tenía solución. Al mirar hacia el lado y ver a Connie vestirse se dijo que tenía que dejarse de tonterías.

Se dirigió al comedor acompañado de él y de Sasha. Llegaba a resultar chocante que precisamente ellos no charlaran mucho esos días. Eren seguía retenido no sabían dónde y todo el mundo se mostraba más cabizbajo tras el segundo ataque de esas monstruosidades. Ni siquiera hablaban sobre ellos, sus pocas charlas eran triviales, más dirigidas al futuro de su compañero que a otra cosa. Y cuando Armin o Mikasa andaban cerca también evitaban el tema. Sin embargo, ese día Mikasa estaba sola.

—¿Y Armin? —Le preguntó Sasha, adelantándose a su intención.

—Parece que han montado un pequeño hospital casi sin recursos algunos médicos voluntarios —comentó Mikasa tras su bufanda. Esos días parecía tan perdida como él. La entendía, solo que ojalá a él le quedase algo parecido a ese trozo de tela—. Dicen que hay algunos heridos con los uniformes de cadetes y ha ido a comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

—No sé qué necesidad tiene de ver eso —dijo él—, hay cosas que es mejor no haberlas visto nunca porque una vez vistas, no se olvidan.

—Ya sabes cómo es este tío, le puede la necesidad de saber —comentó Connie.

—Sigo pensando que es una estupidez.

Tarde o temprano iba a ver a alguna persona conocida malherida. Armin se libró de la recogida de restos humanos y por lo tanto se libró de tener que cargar con cadáveres semi descompuestos. No recordaría ese olor justo antes de dormir. No recordaría ese dolor cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Se levantó de la mesa con un nudo en la garganta, cediéndole su plato de comida a Sasha y volviendo al dormitorio. De todos los días que habían pasado desde que encontró a su desfigurado mejor amigo tendido y olvidado en aquella calle llena de escombros, este estaba siendo el peor con diferencia. Se dejó caer en su cama, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, tirando de la almohada de la cama contigua y abrazándola contra su cuerpo. El pellizco que se le cogió en el pecho al olerla y comprobar que no la habían lavado desde su ausencia le provocó un sollozo de pura angustia. No lo soportaba. El dolor le hacía sentir que iba a partirse en dos, que nunca, jamás volvería a ser feliz.

—Cualquier cosa, daría cualquier cosa por verte, por escucharte —murmuró contra la tela, temblando, llorando una vez más.

Durmió agotado lo que no pudo por la noche. Los sueños eran su único descanso de ese sinvivir que se había convertido su día a día. Le parecía tan lejana esa estúpida actitud de querer salvar el pellejo estando dentro de los muros interiores… Si se lo hubiese tomado más en serio quizás se habría ahorrado parte de esa miseria. Se giró en la cama sin soltar la almohada, mirando al techo de la habitación. Escuchó jaleo tras la puerta, por el pasillo, y se sobresaltó cuando Armin la abrió de par en par.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —Fue lo primero que preguntó, poniéndose en lo peor. Sin embargo, el chico sonreía. Le parecía hasta insultante ver a alguien sonreír en esas circunstancias.

—Ven, ven conmigo —Le cogió de la mano, llevándolo fuera de la habitación a toda velocidad, jadeante.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces?

—Creo que debes de ser el primero en saber esto, ya se lo decimos luego a los demás. Además, eres de la única persona que me ha preguntado en cuanto le he visto.

—¡Armin, explícame qué cojones pasa! —Se limitó a negar con la cabeza y reírse. Esa actitud le estaba molestando. Paró justo ante la puerta de la enfermería.

—La cama del fondo, le han puesto junto a la ventana a pesar del frío, decía que quería ver el cielo porque se ha llevado mucho sin verlo.

Jean le miró frunciendo el ceño, con el corazón acelerado por la carrera y por algo más. Por la esperanza. Pero no podía ser. Entró en la amplia sala, caminando hacia el fondo con urgencia, sintiendo una inmensa ansiedad crecerle en el pecho, formando sin darse cuenta con los labios el nombre del que su corazón más ansiaba ver. Se apoyó en la barra de metal de la cortina que ocultaba al último paciente, mirando de frente a la persona allí tumbada.

Era imposible.

Él había llevado su cuerpo.

No podía estar alli.

Y sin embargo, estaba.

Reposaba mirando por la ventana, con esa sonrisa apacible en una cara llena de rasguños. Sus manos descansaban en su regazo, una de ellas vendada hasta el hombro. Su pelo negro había crecido, llegando casi a tapar las cejas. La claridad del mediodía hacía brillar sus ojos café, llenos de vida y paz. No veía el lado derecho de su cara. Necesitaba ver el lado derecho de su cara.

—¿Marco? —pronunció su nombre en un suspiro tembloroso. El rostro de su amigo se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa al mirarle.

—¡Jean! ¡Estás bien! —No podía respirar. El aire no le entraba en los pulmones. Quería gritar, quería llorar, se preguntó si era de nuevo un sueño.

—¿¡Marco?! —Se acercó a él, sintiendo como la angustia de su pecho se liberaba en forma de lágrimas. La alarma se pintó en el rostro de su amigo.

—Eh, ¿qué te pasa? Estoy bien, un poco más delgado y debilucho, pero bien.

—Pero yo… no puedes… no puede ser —Le tocó la cara, le acarició la mejilla derecha con una mano temblorosa sin ser consciente de que Marco aguantaba la respiración, apretando las sábanas—. Estabas muerto, Marco… ¿qué?

Se derrumbó hundiendo la cara en su pecho, de rodillas por fuera de la cama, apretando con fuerza la tela de su ropa. Lloró de tal manera que sentía que se le rompía el pecho del sollozo desgarrado que brotó de él. Era incapaz de parar, de dejar de temblar. Sentía los brazos de ese hombre apretar su espalda, cerrar los puños en su camisa mientras le llamaba por su nombre, preocupado. Una vez fue capaz de respirar, aspiró profundamente. Era él, sin duda alguna, no se podía recordar con esta intensidad un olor en un sueño. Sintió sus manos acariciarle la espalda y el pelo mientras lloraba, solo que ahora sus lágrimas eran diferentes. Eran lágrimas alegres, eufóricas, repitiendo su nombre sin parar entre hipidos.

—¿Tanto me has echado de menos? —susurró, conmovido por su reacción. Jean asintió sin soltar su cuerpo caliente, vivo—. Tranquilo, en unos días estaré lo suficientemente sano para evitar que te pegues con Eren.

—Pero —sorbió por la nariz, incorporándose, sentándose en la silla que había junto a la cama mientras se refregaba los ojos—, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? Te perdí el rastro cuando fuimos a evitar que los titanes pararan a Eren.

—Intenté acabar con un titán yo solo y casi lo consigo, pero tiró de mi cable y me hizo estamparme contra la ventana de una casa, cayendo contra los rescoldos de una chimenea que seguía ardiendo —Se señaló la venda—. Tuve muy mala y muy buena suerte a la vez. Se cargó mi equipo de maniobras —Verle gesticular con las manos como él siempre solía hacer, los movimientos de su cara, escuchar el murmullo de su voz pausada… eso era lo que necesitaba más que nada—. Me metí en el sótano, quemado, con el hombro dislocado y un golpetazo en la cabeza. Me desmayé y al despertar seguía escuchando a los titanes cerca, por lo que no me moví de allí. Estuve varios días comiendo lo poco que había en ese cuarto oscuro, demasiado asustado y dolorido como para descansar o salir —Le cogió la mano con fuerza, le pesaba la idea de que hubiese estado solo. Se sintió culpable, tendría que haberle buscado—. Cuando me aventure a hacerlo era de noche. Tuve que caminar hasta el grupo de personas más próximo y me asombre por lo lejos que había terminado. Cuando llegué se ve que estaba deshidratado además de tener un poco de fiebre por las quemaduras. En el momento no me parecieron gran cosa, pero me dolieron muchísimo. Pasé durmiendo varios días hasta que ha llegado Armin y me han traído aquí —Jean miraba sus pecas, la forma de su nariz y sus labios, la unión de sus cejas al volver a adoptar ese gesto intranquilo.

—¿De verdad no estoy soñando? —murmuró. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Marco.

—No que yo sepa —Se rio. El sonido de su risa provocó que llorase un poco más.

—Echaba de menos escucharte —Le cogió la mano vendada, apretando los dedos libres de gasas, mirándole a los ojos—. Echaba de menos… todo.

—Pero oye —dijo sonrojado—, no entiendo esta reacción. Sí, claro, somos amigos, pero Jean, no me cuadra nada con tu personalidad —Jean inclinó la cabeza, sorbiendo por la nariz, apartándole el pelo del flequillo. Le había crecido el pelo. Marco tragó saliva—. ¿p—por qué estabas tan seguro de que no lo había conseguido?

—Encontré un cadáver muy parecido a ti. Le faltaba medio cuerpo y llevaba el uniforme. Estaba seguro de que eras tú.

—Ha tenido que ser horrible, perdón por no haber aparecido antes —El simple hecho de sentir un apretón de sus dedos en la mano le hizo sonreír. Lo que no llegaba a entender era esa incapacidad para dejar de llorar.

—No, no lo sientas. Estás vivo, lo demás me da igual ya —Cubrió con la mano la mejilla que creyó desaparecida una vez más, pasando el pulgar sobre sus pecas, ahora siendo consciente de lo mucho que se sonrojó.

—Jean… estás raro —murmuró. Sonrió mirándole los labios, asintiendo. Había pasado muchos detalles por alto solo por tener su atención puesta en otra persona que no era Marco.

—El pensar que te habías ido me hizo darme cuenta de que siempre estabas ahí. Siempre. Y de que me haces falta —Volvió a apartarle el flequillo de la cara, quería verle bien. La respiración de Marco se aceleró. Jean escuchó pasos apresurados acercarse, besó su frente y apartó la mano de su cara justo cuando los chicos cruzaban la esquina.

Tanto Sasha como Christa se le tiraron encima a abrazarle, la segunda llorando como una niña pequeña. Jean se retiró, dejándoles sitio a los demás para que saludaran al magullado Marco, que los recibía entre risitas comedidas. Ver la felicidad de sus compañeros al conocer que seguía con vida le hizo emocionarse de nuevo. Se dio la vuelta, refregándose los ojos y esperando que nadie le hubiera visto. El verle allí charlar con todos era más que suficiente para reparar el daño que sentía su corazón. Toda esa pérdida y esa angustia desapareció tan pronto le vio sonreír. Necesitaba hundir la nariz en su pelo pero no pensaba hacerlo con todos sus compañeros delante. No es que le importase, era solo una cuestión de evitar comentarios y risitas molestas. Tras relatar la aventura que vivió, una enfermera les pidió amablemente que se retiraran porque no dejaban descansar a los demás.

—¿Puedo irme a mi habitación? —preguntó Marco—, me veo con fuerzas para moverme y no quiero estar solo.

—Y si no le ayudamos nosotros —dijo Ymir—, ¿Llamo a Reiner para que te lleve en brazos?

—No, no —rechazó entre risas—, creo que puedo ir andando.

—Está bien —dijo la enfermera—, pero si sientes cualquier tipo de malestar, ya sea un dolor de cabeza o cualquier nimiedad, ven directo de vuelta a tu cama. Además, debes venir cada dos días a cambiarte y curarte la quemadura —Se destapó asintiendo.

—¿Puede alguien llevarme la ropa? —Connie la cogió. Al ir a levantarse se tambaleó un poco. Jean apartó a sus amigos y le sirvió de apoyo, pasándole el brazo tras la espalda para que él pasase el suyo sobre sus hombros. Le miró a la cara con una sonrisa tímida—. Gracias.

Caminaron hasta la habitación muy despacio. Todo aquel que alguna vez le pudo conocer le saludó con una felicidad absoluta. Era una persona muy fácil de querer, de estos individuos que dejan su marca en la vida de todo aquel con el que se relaciona y siempre en el buen sentido. De hecho todo el mundo se veía muchísimo más animado. La vida pasó de ser en blanco y negro a tener más colores de los que recordaba. Al llegar a la habitación le fue a dejar en su cama, pero le vio titubear.

—¿Puedo dormir en la tuya? —Le preguntó—, está más cerca de la ventana. No quiero estar lejos de la ventana.

—Claro que sí, ¿quieres que la abra? —Asintió. Miró a su alrededor y fue consciente de algo que le chocó—, ¿dónde están Mikasa y Armin?

—Ha venido el propio Erwin a pedirles algo y se han ido con él, estará relacionado con Eren —explicó Connie.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Eren? ¿Lo consiguió? ¿Hay muchas más bajas? —quiso saber Marco.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama y comenzó a ponerle al día de todo lo que se había perdido, de los compañeros que cayeron, consolándole al escucharlo. Hablaron de todo, saltándose el almuerzo y notando el cambio de luz entrar por la ventana. Como ya sabía, se preocupó más por la seguridad de su amigo que por la propia. Y por la que más preocupado parecía era por Mikasa.

—Tiene que estar pasándolo fatal —Le miró tras pensar unos segundos, con la espalda apoyada en ambas almohadas. Alzó una ceja, con media sonrisita—, ¿no se te ha ocurrido ir a consolarla?

—No —Jean frunció el ceño, mirándose las manos mientras sonreía al ser consciente de sus sentimientos, al aceptarlos de brazos abiertos—, Mikasa es cosa del pasado. Es cosa del antiguo Jean.

—¿El antiguo Jean? A ver, te noto cambiado pero…

—Las cosas no son como yo creía y la vida ha tenido la sutileza de demostrarlo de la manera más desgarradora posible. Jamás me había sentido tan perdido como estos días. Y bueno, el tener una segunda oportunidad… —suspiró, miró sobre su hombro hacia la puerta entreabierta y le dió exactamente igual—, no pienso perder el tiempo.

Giró su cuerpo en la cama, apoyándose con una mano junto a las caderas de Marco y con la otra en su hombro sano. Se inclinó sobre él, besando sus labios despacio, dejando salir todo el aire de sus pulmones al sorprenderse por la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Miró al rostro de su amigo separándose de él, riéndose al verle con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Jean, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó con cautela.

—Lo que debería haber hecho hace mucho. Siento no haberme dado cuenta antes —Movió su mano del hombro a la mejilla derecha de Marco, apoyando la frente en la suya—, siento haber perdido el tiempo —Marco alzó su rostro con levedad, besando de manera tímida los labios de Jean.

Escuchó a los chicos acercarse a la habitación pero ni quería no podía alejarse de su boca, besándolo de vuelta en cortos apretones a su labios, en suaves deslizamientos entre ellos, succionandolos levemente. Le iba a explotar el pecho de tanta alegría, de tanto sentimiento.

—Marco, ¿vienes a comer o te traemos una bandeja? —Le preguntó un alegre Connie mientras abría la puerta.

—Aaahm… —Se separó de Jean, agitado, evitando la mirada de su compañero.

—Vaaaaaaaale? Vengo luego, lo siento —No tuvo que mirarle para saber que Connie se encontraba tan incómodo como Marco.

—No te preocupes —Jean se giró, Connie le apartó la mirada, nervioso—, ahora mismo vamos —Volvió su atención hacia Marco—, ¿o prefieres que nos quedemos y te traigo la cena?

—No, no, vamos al comedor. Quiero estar con gente.

Se levantó de la cama y le ofreció la mano, ayudándole a salir. Desde ese momento sintió que cada vez que se tocaban, era de manera diferente. El ambiente entre ellos había cambiado, el agarre de Marco era más próximo y él necesitaba sentir el calor de su piel. En la cena todos querían hablar con el resucitado, todos se mostraron amables y cariñosos. Le miraba, asombrado de lo mucho que iluminaba la habitación y las sonrisas de los demás. El hecho de sentir algo especial por él y que fuese recíproco le hizo sentir que él mismo era especial.

—¿Sabeis qué es lo mejor de que Marco haya vuelto, además de que está vivo? —preguntó Ymir, sentada frente a Jean, al que le tiró una patata frita— que este vuelve a ser persona. Y más agradable que antes, por cierto.

—Es verdad, hasta hace unos días era un fantasma —afirmó Christa. Sintió la mano de Marco agarrar la suya por debajo de la mesa. Le miró y le encontró con un aspecto profundamente preocupado.

—Siento muchísimo no haber pedido que me trajeran antes. No quiero ni pensar cómo has debido sentirte.

—Te he dicho que no pasa nada, idiota —Le apretó los dedos bajo la mesa, entrelazandolos con los suyos—, y cómetelo todo, tienes que recuperar fuerzas para ser un buen policía militar.

—¿Sigues queriendo ser de la patrulla de reconocimiento ahora que está aquí? —Le preguntó Connie. Marco se atragantó, mirándole con verdadera sorpresa en la cara.

—¿Cómo que la patrulla de reconocimiento? ¿Por qué? ¿No ibas a entrar en la policía militar conmigo y con Annie?

—Si me pides que entre contigo me echo atrás sin problemas.

—Una lastima, casi que te podrías haber empezado a llevar bien con Eren —bromeó Sasha. Jean chasqueó la lengua.

—Ni de coña.

Escuchar a sus compañeros reír y ser parte de esa risa habría sido un imposible esa mañana. Sin embargo, al tener a Marco a su lado la situación había dado un giro completo para todos ellos. Se dirigieron a los dormitorios siempre con cautela, y acostó a Marco en su cama. Se quitaron las camisas, Jean se quedó en ropa interior y Marco con los pantalones que le dieron en la enfermería.

—Eh, dame una almohada —Le pidió Jean al darse cuenta de que seguían las dos en la que era su cama.

—¿Me muero y me quitas la almohada? Muy bonito.

Jean le miró, sentado en el borde con los pies en el suelo, escuchando a Connie hablar con Reiner a dos catres de distancia. Los de Eren y la de Armin seguían vacíos y ellos se encontraban en la esquina del barracón. Se puso en pie, empujando su cama hacia la de Marco, pegándolas para formar una doble. Se arrimó a él en la oscuridad del dormitorio, tapándose con su sábana, abrazándole por la cintura y cerrando los ojos con la cara contra su pecho.

—Abrazarte a ti es mucho mejor que abrazar tu almohada —suspiró. Escuchó a Marco chasquear la lengua, le sintió rodear sus hombros y cuello con sus brazos, apoyando su mejilla en la frente de Jean—. Ni se te ocurra volver a morirte —Permanecieron en silencio casi un minuto. Jean sentía una paz desconocida tan solo escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

—¿Por qué ibas a entrar en la Patrulla de Reconocimiento?

—Para poder salvar a más gente. No quería que nadie más acabase como tú ni que nadie sufriera como yo.

—¿Y ya no vas a hacerlo? —Su voz retumbaba contra la mejilla de Jean, que le apretó un poco más.

—Si lo hago viviremos en diferentes murallas, y no quiero eso.

—Creo que deberías hacerlo. Mientras no tengas una misión puedo dormir en estas murallas, si no me equivoco. Además, así estoy más cerca de mi madre.

—¿Sabe que estás bien? —Jean le miró, cayendo en la cuenta de que si su sufrimiento era grande, el de esa señora sería mayor.

—Creo que no.

—Es lo primero que tengo que hacer mañana entonces —Marco bostezó. Una lagrimilla se le escapó por el ojo derecho al hacerlo—, de verdad que no entiendo cómo no me he dado cuenta antes de lo guapo que eres y de lo muchísimo que me gustas.

—Jean, no… cállate —Se puso colorado, apartándole la mirada.

—Abrazame fuerte —Le dio un beso de buenas noches en los labios, volviendo a abrazar su pecho.

—Buenas noches Jean —Sintió que una sonrisa inmensa adornaba su cara.

—Buenas noches, Marco.


	2. Recuperación

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean necesita recuperar tiempo perdido y Marco no va a ser el que ponga impedimentos.

Se despertó de golpe, con la ansiedad impidiéndole respirar. Se incorporó, Marco no estaba a su lado. El horror invadió su mente, ¿Lo he soñado todo? Miró al borde de la cama y vio su nuca. Se inclinó y allí estaba, su lado derecho intacto. Se dejó caer de cara a la almohada al ubicarle sentado en el suelo charlando con Connie y Armin en susurros, con la espalda apoyada en su cama. Metiéndose por debajo de la sábana, se tumbó en horizontal, sacando los brazos por el borde. Le pasó uno a Marco por encima del hombro izquierdo, tirando de él para besarle la frente y dejando caer el otro por delante de su pecho.

—No me des estos sustos, imbécil —Le susurró besando una vez más su mejilla . Marco se reía nervioso, sonrojado, apretando su brazo con ambas manos. Connie apartó la vista, Armin los miraba con media sonrisa, suspicaz.

—Solo me he puesto aquí para que me diese la luz del sol, no me he ido a ninguna parte.

—¿Qué pasó ayer? —Le preguntó Jean a Armin con la barbilla apoyada entre el hombro y el cuello de Marco—, ¿donde os metisteis tú y Mikasa?

—Nos llamaron de testigos. Se hizo un juicio para saber si Eren era responsabilidad de la policía militar o de la patrulla de reconocimiento, y menos mal que ganaron los segundos porque los primeros casi que se lo iban a cargar. Eso sí, el capitán Levi le dio una buena paliza para dejar claro que Eren era inofensivo.

—Se la merece, seguro que estaba diciendo alguna gilipollez —Marco le golpeó las manos, llamándole la atención.

—Salió un diente volando, me costó muchísimo retener a Mikasa.

—¡Esa sí que es peligrosa! —dijo Connie riéndose.

—Esta noche nos van a dar una charla para saber si estamos interesados en pertenecer a la patrulla de reconocimiento. Nos reúnen a todos en el patio, creo que el comandante Erwin es el que nos va a hablar.

—No seremos muchos los que entremos, eso seguro —dijo Jean. Marco le miró, sonriente, con algo parecido al orgullo en sus ojos.

—Eres muy valiente. Yo no lo soy tanto y menos después de haber visto a los titanes de cerca.

—Tú quédate dentro de la muralla Sina y no me des más disgustos —Le agarró las mejillas con una mano y le besó en los labios antes de levantarse. Marco hizo un ruidito agudo, Armin se rió y Connie chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Te incomoda? —Le preguntó, poniéndose bien los calzoncillos.

—¡Un poco, sí! —Jean se arrodilló en el suelo, junto a Marco, abrazándolo por la cintura con un brazo y tirándole del pelo con la otra mano, besando sus labios con fuerza. Emitió un ruido sorprendido, apoyado en el suelo con su mano sana e intentando empujar a Jean con la otra. Armin se reía con más ganas.

—Vete acostumbrando —Le dijo tan pronto soltó el agarre de sus dientes del labio inferior de Marco, que se cubría la cara con las mejillas completamente encendidas.

No tenían nada que ver sus jornadas hacía dos días con ese momento. Sentía energías, ganas de acabar con los titanes, hasta empezaba a comprender esa pasión de Eren por destruirlos. Pasó la tarde paseando con Marco por los jardines de la ciudad, dándole una alegría a su madre incluso más intensa que la que él sintió. Les observó abrazarse por casi más de un minuto. Cuando les dejó ir se sentaron bajo un árbol, resguardados del sol y alejados de la gente, charlando con él, recuperando tiempo perdido. Conforme se acercaba la hora de la reunión con el comandante, iba sintiéndose nervioso. Era una tontería, estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer porque además contaba con el apoyo de Marco. Este se negó a quedarse en el dormitorio, asegurando que aguantaría en pie junto a los demás para escuchar lo que tuviera que decir. La charla fue muy agresiva, muy directa, dejó claro que no iba a ser ni bonito ni fácil y por eso mismo, la gran mayoría de los presentes se marcharon. Jean respiró hondo, mirando a Marco a los ojos cuando este se giró para alejarse con los demás. Le guiñó un ojo. Le pareció que formaba con sus labios un “estoy orgulloso de ti”, eliminando cualquier duda que le quedase con respecto a unirse a la patrulla de reconocimiento. Con una lenta recuperación de las facultades de Marco, pasaron unos días en los que pasearon mucho pero charlaron más.

—Hay días que te miro a mi lado por las mañanas y tengo que esperar un rato hasta que me aseguro de que no es un sueño —Le dijo Marco, sentado con él a la sombra de un árbol bien apartado de la gente. Se apoyaban en el tronco uno junto al otro, rozando sus hombros.

—Ya, qué me vas a contar… —Jean alzó su mano, tocándole la mejilla. Su reacción era casi siempre la misma, cerraba los ojos y suspiraba, acercando la cara a ese contacto.

—¿Por qué siempre ese lado?

—El cadáver que supuestamente eras tú estaba a la mitad, y era esta mejilla la desaparecida —tragó saliva al rescatar sentimientos tan desagradables—, la manera de saber que no es un sueño es tocándola —dejó caer la mano sobre la suya. Marco entrelazó los dedos tan pronto los sintió cerca—, o así —Se la besó, provocandole una risita nerviosa, llevándose la mano ante la boca.

—¿Recuerdas el entrenamiento en la nieve? —Jean asintió, acariciándole ese flequillo demasiado largo—, esa fue la vez que más cerca estuve de declararme.

—Creo que sé cuando dices pero cuéntame eso —Marco sonrió con ternura.

—Es posible que no lo recuerdes. Esa noche fue la más fría de todas, en la que los chicos se perdieron. Dormíamos allí como en los barracones solo que a mucha menos temperatura. A mitad de la noche me preguntaste si podías acercarte porque estabas helado.

—Y seguro que enfadado —Marco se rió, asintiendo.

—Sí, porque Eren estaba más cerca de la chimenea que nosotros.

—Me acuerdo. Menudo desgraciado, tenía el culo helado —Verle reír se había convertido en su cosa favorita. Lo era de antes, solo que ahora o valoraba muchísimo más.

—Empezaste a quejarte y hasta que no se me ocurrió girarme hacia ti para pasarte la mano por el hombro no te callaste la boca.

—Recuerdo que pensé que eras una estufa. Estabas super calentito.

—Sí, algo así tuviste que pensar porque te arrimaste muchísimo. No me tocabas pero te encogiste con las manos en el pecho y la frente contra mi hombro. Casi me da algo. Me diste las gracias en susurros. Creo que me llevé cerca de una hora acariciándole la espalda e intentando decidirme entre decirte lo muchísimo que me gustabas o callarme.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

—Primero por miedo a que te alejaras de mi. Segundo porque te quedaste frito.

—Lo siento —dijo entre risas, apartando sus brazos, rodeandole la cintura con la cara contra su pecho—, pero es que dormir contigo es lo más reconfortante del mundo.

—Jean —Miró hacia arriba con un ruidito de la garganta, dándole a entender que le escuchaba. Marco le acarició los labios con los dedos—, me gustas mucho.

—Y tú a mí —Su cuerpo sería cálido, pero su mirada café, bondadosa y enamorada le calentaba el alma—, te quiero.

—Oh —Se llevó una mano al pecho, riéndose nervioso—, no me lo esperaba. Dios, menudo mini infarto. ¡No digas esas cosas sin avisar!

—¿Cómo quieres que te avise de un “te quiero”? —le preguntó divertido.

—¡Yo que sé! Pero no lo sueltes tan de repente, vas a matarme.

—No sé hasta dónde puede llegar lo adorable que eres —Se incorporó, poniéndole la mano en la mejilla y tumbándole en el césped para besarle los labios con mimo, con ternura, despacio y con muchísimo cariño.

—Yo también —susurró con las manos en sus mejillas—, si supieras cuánto…

Los momentos como ese, en el que se recargaron de todo el amor que pudieron abarcar, se sucedían hasta que llegó el que ninguno de los dos deseaba. Esa noche sería la última noche que pasarían juntos como cadetes y no como soldados.

—A partir de mañana dormirás en la comodidad de la muralla Sina, aprovechalo —Le dijo Jean metiéndose entre las sábanas.

—Bueno, en cuanto pueda me vengo por aquí, ya lo sabes.

—Y si no me cuelo yo en las murallas, las trepo, le digo al titán colosal que me dé un empujoncito —Al fondo de la habitación escucharon a Bertolt atragantarse. Miraron hacia atrás, viendo a Reiner darle golpes en la espalda, dejando claro que estaba bien con un gestito.

—Si no fuese porque a Reiner le encanta Christa diría que están juntos —Le susurró.

—¿Como nosotros? —Marco aspiró con fuerza, mirándole a los ojos.

—¿Dirías que estamos juntos? —murmuró. Jean le cogió las manos, besándoselas.

—Al creer que habías muerto no hacía más que pensar en una de las últimas veces que te vi. Me salvaste la vida. No podía sacarle al muerto el equipo tridimensional y al darte cuenta te lanzaste abajo sin pensartelo dos veces, a distraer al titán que probablemente me habría matado.

—Y el que casi me mata a mí…

—Lo último que me dijiste fue que me calmara. No podía parar de pensar en que no te di las gracias, en que habías muerto por mí. Y fue cuando pude pensar en todo eso, en que siempre me apoyabas y eras el único que conseguía calmarme, en todos nuestros momentos juntos, solo en la cama y echándote de menos, que me di cuenta de lo mucho que te gustaba —Se rió suavemente—, lo mucho que te gusto.

—Sí. Bueno —Se rascó la mejilla, mirando hacia el lado con un suave rubor—. Casi desde que te vi en la fila el primer día me gustaste.

—Físicamente lo entiendo —bromeó con chulería, haciéndole reír. Adoraba esa risa tímida, las arrugas junto a sus ojos y que encogiese la nariz cuando la carcajada era grande—, lo que no comprendo es cómo pudo gustarte mi personalidad.

—Sé que bajo tooooodo ese mal genio y esa honestidad tan brutal hay una persona buena. Eres divertido aunque seas un poquito fantasma. Te las das de duro, pero es mentira, para ser como eres un “chico malo” en realidad estas muy necesitado de atención —Frunció el ceño, no podía decir que le gustase lo que estaba oyendo—. Y es precisamente por esa necesidad que quieres esconder que trataste a tu madre como la trataste cuando te trajo comida. Y por eso odias a Eren, porque él la llama sin pretenderlo y a ti suelen ignorarte por escandaloso —Puso un mohín, mirando hacia abajo—, ¿no era la respuesta que te esperabas? —Negó con la cabeza.

—Pero gracias. Supongo. Y no odio a Eren por eso, le odio porque es un imbécil metomentodo, un histérico y un prepotente que se cree en la posición de dar lecciones. Se le va la pinza, se cree que lo sabe todo y siempre ignora a Mikasa cuando tendría que tenerla en un pedestal porque nos da mil vueltas a todos. Es que no pue—

—Bueno, bueno, no te enfades ahora con él —Le pasó un brazo bajo el cuerpo y el otro por encima de la cintura, abrazándole y pegando la cara a su pecho—, es tarde, tenemos que dormir.

—Hmm… no quiero —dijo Jean dejando caer la mejilla en su pelo, con los brazos alrededor de sus hombros—, mañana te vas a dentro del muro y yo para fuera. No es justo.

—Tú eres el valiente que quiere matar titanes —Su voz sonó adormilada, enredando las piernas con las suyas.

—No es que quiera, era por honrar tu memoria. Pero sobrevives y me lo cambias todo…

—Jean —murmuró. Este hizo un ruidito dándole a entender que le escuchaba—, te quiero.

—Y yo a ti —susurró en un suspiro.

—Ten cuidado fuera de los muros.

—Claro, no te preocupes.

—Vuelve. No me hagas tener que ir a matar al que sea que te coma para sacarte de su estómago. Me da miedo.

—Ni de coña sales tú de la muralla Sina. Que no me entere yo —La risa de Marco salió floja, suspirando después, achuchándole.

Y si bien era cierto que no quería dormirse, no pudo evitar sucumbir a las dulces garras del sueño, relajado con ese hombre tan ancho y calentito entre sus brazos. Olía tan bien… No sabía cuántas horas después, si es que había pasado alguna, el gemido agitado de Reiner al despertarse en sueños y las palabras tranquilizadoras de Bertolt le sacaron de ese estado tan agradable con un sobresalto. Odiaba tener el sueño ligero, ojalá ser como Marco, que dormía de espaldas a él con una respiración constante y pausada, profunda. Jean colocó su mano en la cintura del durmiente, acercando la nariz a su nuca. Sabía que iba a añorar su olor, su calor, su cercanía. Desde que “resucitó” no se alejaba del alcance de su mano, literalmente. No se despegaban, no hacían nada el uno sin el otro y Jean ayudó mucho en su rehabilitación dándole todo el cariño que pudo. No quería salir de los muros, quería quedarse en esa cama para siempre. Pasó la nariz por su cuello, hacia arriba, acercándo su cuerpo al de Marco con los dedos apretados a su cadera. Dejó caer el brazo alrededor de su pecho, tocándolo con la palma de la mano, sintiendo los latidos de ese hombre contra ella. Le quería más cerca. Marco subió su mano vendada, poniéndola sobre la suya y apretándola a su cuerpo con un suspiro.

—¿Qué te pasa? —murmuró su adormilada voz—, ¿estás bien?

—No. No quiero separarme de ti. Es una mierda.

—Vamos a vernos pronto. Tienes que descansar, mañana necesitas toda la energía que puedas para estar atento ahí fuera.

Jean se apoyó en el codo que le quedaba bajo el cuerpo incorporándose ligeramente, deslizando sus dedos por las clavículas, cuello, mandíbula y mejilla de Marco. Se inclinó sobre él, girándole la cara, sintiendo su chata nariz respingona contra la cara al besarle los labios suave, muy suave. Marco le agarró de la muñeca, subiendo su otra mano para acariciarle el pelo con timidez. Al notar el rubor que coloreó sus cachetes, Jean necesitó más. Mucho más. Lamió la parte interna del labio superior de Marco despacio, de lado a lado, sintiendole aspirar, tembloroso. Se derritió al notar su tímida lengua buscar la suya, respirando hondo en su boca al enredarla, apretando el tirón de pelo. Jean bajó la mano por su cuello, su pecho, su ombligo, siguiendo con el dedo índice y el corazón la línea de vello hasta los calzoncillos de Marco, que adelantó las caderas en un movimiento apenas perceptible.

—Tengo a Armin a dos camas de distancia —exhaló cálidamente Marco en su boca antes de recibir una fuerte succión en su labio inferior—, Jean…

—Te he escuchado.

Y no por ello iba a parar. Apretó su ya completa erección a su trasero, separado de su piel tan solo por la fina tela de sus calzoncillos. Se dejó caer en la almohada, besando, lamiendo y succionando la piel de Marco, que giró su cuerpo para facilitarle la tarea, exponiéndole el cuello. Se tapó hasta la nariz cuando la mano de Jean pasó bajo su cuerpo, abrazándole por debajo de la axila y apretando su pecho. Jean se bajó los calzoncillos hasta los muslos, dejando su erección al aire, tirando del elástico de los de Marco después para tener acceso a la cálida piel de su trasero. Pegó su erección a él en un giro ascendente de la cadera, con un jadeo, rodeando el glande del pecoso con sus dedos. Abrió los ojos, Marco mostraba los dientes, tan apretados como sus ojos. Sus cejas se alzaron al retirar la delicada piel de su miembro hacia abajo, aspirando brevemente para expulsar el aire en un temblor. Las caricias de Jean no eran extremas, no eran bruscas, le trataba con el cariño que se merecía. Le masturbaba con un dulce vaivén de muñeca, lamiéndose los labios al sentir que le mojaba los dedos, volviendo ese masaje más intenso. Supo que quería follarle de muchas maneras distintas, supo entonces que en sus brazos encontraría las mejores relaciones sexuales de su vida, y lo supo porque el simple hecho de verle apretar los labios, abriéndolos después en un jadeo contenido, le excitó más que cualquier otro estímulo sentido hasta la fecha. Necesitaba ver su rostro al llegar al orgasmo, por lo que aumentó la velocidad de la caricia. Marco se encontraba a su merced. Respiraba acelerado tras sus labios apretados, elevando las caderas en cada movimiento de muñeca de Jean. Apartó un segundo la mirada de su rostro para succionar con fuerza bajo su oreja, en su nuca, en la unión de su hombro, llenándole la piel de otras marcas además de sus pecas. A su amante le costaba no hacer ruido, su polla se endureció hasta lo ridículo, su pecho se llenaba de aire y apenas lo soltaba, temblando. Le agarró de la cadera con la mano que antes acariciaba su pecho, frotando su necesitada erección contra el culo de Marco.

—Déjate llevar —susurró en exhalaciones—, correte, Marco correte para mí.

Le observó taparse la boca con las cejas arqueadas, estirando las piernas y elevando las caderas al correrse entre sus dedos, contra las sábanas en fuertes descargas que hicieron a Jean jadear presa del deseo. Se desmoronaba en sus brazos, doblándose hacia adelante, dejando escapar algún que otro ruido más fuerte de lo recomendado. No se había corrido con él, pero estaba muy cerca. Sin soltar la aún rezumante erección de Marco, se acarició la propia, y tan solo necesito tres fuertes tirones para manchar sus glúteos y la parte trasera de sus piernas en un orgasmo explosivo que le obligó a jadear con fuerza. Mordió el hombro de Marco, que comenzaba a quejarse por el roce excesivo de sus dedos contra la piel sensible del glande. Jean respiraba entre chasquidos de su garganta, tragando saliva con dificultad, sorprendido aún de lo caliente que le había puesto ese primer encuentro sexual con un hombre. Esperaron casi un minuto hasta que fueron dueños de sus respiraciones de nuevo, de sus pensamientos. Abrió los ojos al sentir a Marco moverse, viéndole llevarse las manos a la cara.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele la cabeza?

—No… —susurró—, es solo que estoy muy, muy contento —Al fijarse, vio una sonrisa tras sus dedos. Le besó la mejilla.

—Y muy, muy manchado —rió Jean. Se subió los calzoncillos con un tirón, aplastando a Marco al pasar por encima de su cuerpo para alcanzar la almohada de la cama de Eren. Le quitó la funda y la devolvió a su sitio, tumbandose tras Marco después.

—Límpiate, anda. Si no mañana vas a tener que despegarte de la cama a tirones.

—Shhh —Marco se reía poniéndole las manos en la boca—, eres muy escandaloso.

—Da gracias a que no he gemido tu nombre en voz alta, que podría.

—Ni se te ocurra —Miró sobre el hombro de Marco, parándose a escuchar las inusualmente silenciosas respiraciones de sus compañeros.

—Todos saben que hemos tenido sexo, no seas tonto —Le quitó la funda sucia de las manos una vez acabó de limpiarse y, con una risa golfa, volvió a colocarla en la almohada de Eren.

—¡No! ¡Qué haces!

—Que se joda —Marco le miró de frente, negando con la cabeza y escondiendo la sonrisa—, ahora su almohada huele a ti.

—Por dios, Jean… —Se rió ante su vergüenza, ocultando la cara en su pecho—, cállate ya y abrazame.

Respiró hondo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Le daba igual la incursión del día siguiente, no quería pensar en ello. Tan solo quería pensar en lo a gusto que se encontraba con él en sus brazos, la paz que le aportaba tenerle. Si moría al día siguiente, moriría siendo un hombre feliz.


	3. Alivio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viven momentos difíciles, pero ambos son la vía de escape de la realidad el uno del otro.

La miraba y seguía sin creerlo. Sabía que era así, lo había visto con sus propios ojos, pero que Annie les hubiese traicionado de esa manera… y pensar que había convivido con Marco todos esos días… Se alejó de la crisálida de piedra que Hanji analizaba fascinada bajo la atenta mirada de Erwin, buscando entre el gentío con el corazón en un puño. La destrucción de la ciudad había sido masiva, algo que temió que ocurriese en el momento en el que le contaron los planes para capturar al titán femenino. Hizo ver su preocupación, pero todos estaban muy convencidos en que atrapar a Annie era la prioridad en ese momento. Y para lo que sirvió… Apartaba a ciudadanos, a miembros de la policía militar desconocidos, sin verle. Escuchó que Armin le llamaba, le hizo un gesto con la mano dándole a entender que le había oído. Justo cuando iba a darse la vuelta con el pecho saturado por la angustia, vio a un grupo de miembros contestar con fuerza ante la orden de un superior. A pesar de ver la decisión en su rostro, percibió algo más. Angustia, miedo, dolor. Apartó al grupo de personas que le separaba de él y antes de que pudiese marcharse tiró de su chaqueta, echándole los brazos al cuello.

—Menos mal que estás aquí —murmuró, apretándole.

—¡Jean! ¿¡Estás bien?! —Marco le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos, pegando la cara a su cuello con un quejido—, al saber que volvisteis el mismo día pensé que íbamos a vernos, pero luego me enteré del número de bajas y no estabas por ninguna parte y…

—Lo siento, no he podido escaparme —Se separó de él, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar, presionando la mano contra su rostro—, ¿estás bien?

—Todo lo bien que puedo considerando que Annie… —Miró hacia la crisálida, señalándola con una mano, negando con la cabeza. Sus ojos se humedecieron ligeramente—, he hablado con ella está mañana, no lo entiendo, ¿por qué, Jean?

—No lo sé. Nadie lo sabe. El día de la expedición fue terrible. El escuadrón de Levi ha caído por completo —Vio la conmoción en el rostro de su novio al recibir la noticia—, y ahora ocurre todo esto en la muralla interior, no sé…

—¡Jean! —Armin se acercó a ellos en una carrerita—, hola Marco, ¿estás bien? —Asintió, separándose de Jean pero agarrándole la mano con fuerza. Ya no tenía el vendaje, vio una sombra oscura allá donde había estado. Armin se giró hacia él—. Levi dice que tenemos que retirarnos, estamos bajo inspección por lo visto.

—Joder. Bueno, espero verte cuando se calmen un poco las aguas —Le besó los dedos y no se le escapó que Marco retiraba la mano, pegándosela al pecho y apartándole la mirada. Le acarició la mejilla derecha una vez más—. Cuídate.

—Sí. Tranquilo, si puedo enterarme de dónde dormís intentaré pasarme —Le observó alejarse con una chica bajita de rizos castaños que le dijo un “¡Era verdad que novia no tenías, pero novio sí!”, a lo que él chistó, con una sonrisa incómoda y tensa.

No les dejaron salir del recinto en el que los metieron, tampoco permitían visitas ni ningún tipo de contacto a no ser que fuese entre ellos. Al no poder hacer mucho más y sintiéndose agotado física y mentalmente, durmió junto a Armin. Mikasa no se separó durante dos días del lado de la cama del convaleciente Eren. El inútil y descontrolado de Eren, pensó la mañana cuando le vio postrado en esa cama, despertando despacio, deshubicado. Y escuchar que no sacó a Annie de su cuerpo de titán porque no pudo estuvo a punto de hacerle perder los nervios. Por suerte, le llamaron tanto a él como a Armin para el interrogatorio, porque sintió verdadera furia. En el interrogatorio intentó ser lo más sincero posible, además de seguir instrucciones muy precisas dadas por Erwin el día anterior. Tan pronto salió, pidió permiso para acudir a los cuarteles de la policía militar, y a pesar de que se lo denegaron, Levi le puso la mano en el hombro asintiendo, ignorando órdenes ajenas.

Fue en carruaje hacia el edificio, necesitado de su presencia. Una vez allí preguntó por él a unos chicos tan nuevos como él mismo, visiblemente conmocionados aún debido a los acontecimientos del día anterior. No sabían dónde estaba pero suponían que o bien ayudaba a limpiar la ciudad o, si era su hora de descanso, rondaría los dormitorios. Tras mucho preguntar, llegó al usado por Marco y otras cuatro personas, de las que en el interior solo encontró a un muchacho desconocido. Se acercó a él, que le miró con desconfianza.

—¿Es este el dormitorio de Marco Bodt?

—Sí —El chaval entrecerró los ojos, analizándolo—, supongo que tú eres Jean.

—¿De qué me conoces? —Se encogió de hombros.

—No te conozco, es que Marco no para de hablar de ti. Esa es su cama —Señaló justo enfrente—, no debe tardar mucho, me toca salir a limpiar.

Sabía perfectamente el significado que la palabra “limpiar” tenía en este contexto. Se sentó con una bola de angustia alojada en la garganta, rezando por que Marco no se encontrase con ningún conocido entre los escombros. Esperó pacientemente, notando que la cama se situaba justo debajo de la ventana, con la almohada colocada al contrario de sus compañeros. Al tumbarse comprobó que, mirando al frente, podía ver el cielo con total claridad. Suspiró. Casi media hora después, se giró hacia la puerta abierta a su espalda. Marco entraba en la habitación con el pelo húmedo de la ducha y la mirada perdida.

—Me toca —dijo su compañero, al que no pareció escuchar—, descansa, que tienes compañía —Al pasar por su lado le dio en el hombro. Marco centró la vista, mirándole marcharse con un débil “¿Eh?”. Jean chasqueó la lengua, poniéndose en pie.

—Ey… —Marco giró la cara bruscamente, transformando su expresión de aturdimiento por una de dolor tan pronto sus ojos se encontraron—, ven aquí.

—Jean… —Le abrazó por la cintura con tanta fuerza que incluso le molestó. Chasqueó la lengua, pero no por el apretón sino por los sollozos silenciosos de su novio contra su cuello. Le llevó hasta la cama sin soltarle, tumbandose con él, acariciándole el pelo.

—Lo sé. Sé lo que sientes. Es horrible, ¿verdad? —Asintió, aún abrazándolo con fuerza.

—No paraba de pensar en cómo debiste sentirte al creer encontrarme allí. No puedo con esa idea. Jean, no puedo —Sintió sus manos apretarle la camisa por la espalda—, Y tú no puedes morirte. No salgas más, quédate en los muros.

—Bueno, visto lo visto no creo que ninguno de los dos estemos a salvo en ninguna parte, y es algo que me enferma —Marco le miró, refregándose las mejillas, sorbiendo con fuerza por la nariz—. Me da la impresión de que todo lo que hacemos las tropas de reconocimiento, todo este caos creado por Eren y Annie… no tiene sentido. ¿Qué nos asegura que vayamos a sobrevivir? ¿Y si hay más titanes? ¿Hasta dónde van a llegar para encontrar la verdad? Es frustrante —Se sentía lleno de rabia hacia los titanes, hacia los muros, hacia Annie, hacia Eren y hacia sus superiores.

—Jean, no pienses eso. No digas eso. Seguimos vivos. Seguimos juntos —La caricia en la mejilla proporcionada por la mano de Marco funcionó como un bálsamo en él. Sintió sus músculos relajarse al instante.

—Lo siento, no debería echar la mierda contigo y menos ahora, es lo último que necesitas.

—Bésame —Le pidió. Alzó los ojos hacia los suyos, Marco los deslizó hacia sus labios—. Jean, hazme olvidar este sentimiento tan horrible, por favor.

Con un chasquido de lengua y un pellizco en el pecho rozó su mejilla con el dorso de la mano, besando sus labios con pausa y ternura, intentando reconfortarlo con su cercanía y su cariño. Marco cubría su cuello, bajo su oreja, con la palma de su mano, recibiendo sus besos con los ojos cerrados y respiración temblorosa. No podía explicar con palabras todo lo que sentía por él, dudaba que hubiese una manera de plasmarlo. Era demasiado intenso, sobrecogedor, terrorífico y bello a partes iguales. Alternaba los besos en los labios con caricias en su rostro, con miradas entre suspiros, para volver siempre a su boca, abrazándole, aterrado por tener que alejarse de él.

—He deseado tanto estar así… —Le susurró Marco—, tantas veces que ni puedo contarlas. Pero me daba miedo tu reacción y ni me planteaba dar el primer paso —Le miró a los ojos, sonriendo débilmente—, eras un amor imposible para mí.

—Probablemente hubiese huído de saber tus sentimientos, aunque supongo que siempre intuí algo —Le besó la nariz—, me miras mucho.

—Porque eres muy atractivo. Tu mirada siempre me provoca un cosquilleo en el pecho —Se rió de esa manera tímida que tan loco le volvía—, las veces que te sostuve para que no pelearas con Eren me ponía histérico por tenerte tan cerca y por verte enfadado —Jean frunció el ceño, sin comprenderle. Marco enrojeció apartándole la mirada, toqueteando el botón superior de la camisa de su novio—, cuando te enfadas me… me gusta mucho, tu expresión, tu pasión y bueno… —Jean se rió entre dientes, inclinando la cabeza para que le mirase a los ojos.

—¿Te pone cachondo verme enfadado? —Marco aspiró, mirándole a los ojos, apretando los labios, sonrojándose al máximo—, ¿en serio? —hundió la cara en su camisa, asintiendo solo una vez—. Bueno, pues nada, sienta a Eren ahí enfrente y déjale que diga lo que piensa. Tendrás material para pajas durante años.

—Jean, cállate —Su queja sonó ahogada al apretarse a él, haciéndole reír.

—No, pero cuéntame —Le pasó la mano por el pelo, besándole la frente, esperando a que le mirase con un rubor exagerado, sacando el labio inferior en un gesto de fastidio infantil. Se lo iba a comer—, ¿en qué otros momentos has querido estar así?

—Cuando éramos cadetes y te miraba en la cama por la noche, todas las noches —contestó él en un murmullo—, o cuando nos mandaron a la expedición en la que era el líder y nos robaron. Habría dado cualquier cosa por meterme en tu saco, pero era Eren quien dormía pegado a ti.

—Qué manera de desperdiciar una noche —dijo Jean entre risas—, ¿te habría molestado menos si en vez de Eren hubiera sido Connie?

—Claro. Te va a cabrear esto pero siempre pensé que había algo entre vosotros por eso de “los que se pelean se desean” —El gesto de asco fue instantáneo.

—Antes muerto —Al verle sonreír le alegró poder mantener una conversación tan distendida con él, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta cómo se lo había encontrado—. Y si tuvieses que quedarte con otro que no fuese yo, ¿quién sería?

—Reiner o Erwin —respondió de inmediato.

—No te ha costado mucho, ¿eh? —Se sorprendió al sentirse molesto.

—No me alces las cejas de esa manera, he tenido que aguantar cómo perdías el culo por Mikasa día sí y día también —Jean chasqueó la lengua y se lamió los labios, frunciendo el ceño, agarrándo a Marco del pelo de la nuca con gesto serio. Ahora que sabía que le excitaba, lo iba a usar en su contra—. ¿Qu—qué haces?

—Mikasa no tiene nada que hacer a tu lado —susurró en su boca—, nadie puede competir contigo —Marco no respiraba, con los ojos entrecerrados y los dedos clavados en sus brazos.

—No lo dices en serio —exhaló, sin apenas emitir sonido alguno.

—Me pones a Mikasa desnuda en la cama de enfrente —la señaló con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de los suyos—, y te elijo a ti tal y como te tengo ahora mil veces —Le lamió la boca, sintiendo un espasmo entre sus piernas al escucharle dejar salir un casi imperceptible gemidito—. Marco —Este no le contestó, solo alzó sus ojos color café hasta encontrar los suyos—, ¿me deseas?

Como respuesta obtuvo un tirón de la nuca con ambas manos, seguido de un beso devorador y necesitado, una lengua que apenas le dejaba respirar por la pasión que la movía. Jean le abrió la camisa botón a botón, deleitado con el olor a jabón de ese hombre pero apreciando el ligero aroma que emanaba de su piel. Besó las pecas de su cuello, las de su pecho, las que rodeaban sus pezones, acariciándolos de manera gentil pero precisa. Marco reproducía esos gemiditos silenciosos conforme él besaba sin descanso, bajando por su piel hacia sus abdominales y sus caderas. Pasó las manos por sus anchos muslos, Marco era un hombre grande, más aún comparado con la complexión fibrosa y delgada de Jean. Alzó la vista al pasar su mejilla, con la boca abierta, por el relieve tirante de su pantalón, mordiendo sutilmente al llegar a la punta.

—Jean, aquí no —Consiguió decir entre jadeos, tragando saliva—, pueden entrar. En cualquier momento.

—Quiero tragarte —dijo, rompiendo la voz aposta—. Parame si tan poco te gusta la situación.

No puso impedimento cuando le desabrochó el pantalón, no se quejó cuando pasó las manos por detrás de él, bajándoselos hasta debajo del culo, apretándoselo y mordiéndole la ingle. Al verse expuesto ante él, Marco se llevó una mano a los labios, presionando con los dedos. Sabía que esa aparente angustia que le pareció ver en su expresión no era más que la vergüenza de verle tal cual con una sonrisa golfa y las manos apoyadas sobre sus muslos. Miró la erección que se alzaba ante él un poco fascinado, ya que al masturbarle no le dio la impresión de esa grandiosidad. Desde luego más grande que la suya, era. La mano que agarraba las sábanas, ahora agarraba el pelo de Jean.

—Tienes una polla muy bonita —dijo para provocarle, sabiendo que las palabras sucias le harían sentirse encendido y avergonzado. Se la besó, de base a glande, despacio, sin lamerla aún. Le deleitaba verle a sus pies. Se retiró los dedos de los labios, aparentemente con la intención de decir algo—. ¿Sí?

—Jean —Jamás en su vida había visto a una persona enrojecer tantísimo—, ¿puedo pedirte algo? —Subió por su cuerpo, rozando intencionadamente su erección con la bragueta de sus pantalones de tela.

—Lo que quieras —Mordió su boca, sorprendido al sentir la punta de la lengua de Marco levantarle el labio superior en un suave lametón que le provocó un nuevo espasmo de su miembro endurecido.

—Déjame follarte —No se lo esperaba. Para nada. Miró a Marco a los ojos, estupefacto y sin saber qué decir. Todo ese tiempo había pensado que sería el activo en la relación. Por lo visto no. Y Marco no había acabado con su petición—, mirándote. Quiero verte.

—Yo había pensad—

—Lo sé —Se apresuró a decir—, por eso te lo pido.

Tan pronto Jean asintió de manera insegura, cambiaron las tornas. Marco le tumbó boca arriba en la cama, besándole y agarrándole con ademanes dominantes, fuertes y seguros. En un cuerpo a cuerpo, no había discusión sobre quién podía dominar a quién. La indefensión y falta de control de Jean le puso muy nervioso. No concebía a Marco como tal. No le entraba en la cabeza verle de esa manera agresiva. Le excitó como nada en su vida. Mientras Jean se desabrochaba los botones superiores, él le quitaba los inferiores, abriéndole el pantalón cuando se incorporó para lanzar su camisa por encima de la cama. Tiró de la camisa de Marco hacia atrás, pero al hacerlo este le frenó, jadeante, bajando la mirada y negando.

—¿Qué pasa? Quiero sentirte —Volvió a negar la cabeza. Jean deslizó la mirada hacia su hombro, viendo la misma sombra oscura que vio en su mano esa mañana—. ¿Es por tu cicatriz? ¿No quieres que la vea?

—Es desagradable. Doy asco. No mires eso, no hace falta.

—No, no Marco, no —Se sentó en la cama, cogiéndole la cara con las manos—, jamás podrías darme asco —Le miró con ojos inseguros, reticente —¿Sabes qué creo? —Bajó la camisa despacio, besándole el hombro, su brazo, hasta sus dedos—, que eres lo más bello que he visto en mi vida —Marco aspiró con el labio tembloroso—, amo cada centímetro de tu piel, tenlo claro —Dejó caer la frente en el hombro de Jean, abrazándole la cintura con fuerza.

—Yo también te amo —Jean se tumbó hacia atrás, con él sobre su pecho, acariciando sus cabellos negros. Alzó el rostro, besándole de nuevo de manera mucho más calmada, más amorosa.

—Kirschtein —La voz del Capitán Levi en la puerta les hizo dar un respingo. Les miró directamente a la cara. Marco se tapaba como buenamente podía, aterrado—, tiene que volver con el resto de su patrulla. Le doy diez minutos para salir y acompañarme —Impertérrito ante la escena de semidesnudez de la pareja, cerró la puerta de nuevo.

—Pues solo tenemos diez minutos, no creo que podamos fo—

—¡No voy a hacer nada con el capitán ahí! —Le cortó Marco, escandalizado.

—Pues no pienso salir sin correrme —Se situó de nuevo sobre su cuerpo, abriéndose la bragueta, enterrando la cara entre sus piernas y metiéndose la semi erecta erección de Marco en la boca.

No tardó en estar como una piedra contra su lengua, caliente e inmensa. Jean se masturbaba entre tirones de pelo, succiones, gemidos acelerados y alguna arcada que otra al intentar tragar más de lo que le era posible. Marco se estiró en la cama, agarrándose de su pelo y las sábanas con fuerza cuando dio con el punto exacto de su polla que le volvía loco en cada roce. Se centró en ese movimiento, saboreando el orgasmo inmediato, el sabor de Marco, sintiéndose muy cerca de correrse. No pensaba contenerse, no había tiempo para ello. Marco alzó las caderas, intentó esconder un gemido de manera catastrófica volviéndolo más escandaloso aún al creerlo cubierto con su mano, dejándose llevar. Jean no se sentía preparado para tragárselo, pero sí para observarle estremecerse mientras se la acariciaba lamiéndole los huevos, manchando sus dedos y ese pecho lleno de pecas que tanto le gustaba. La visión de Marco, tan sumiso, tan entregado al placer, sus gestos, esa manera de morderse el labio, su precioso rostro dominado por el placer… eso fue el detonante de su propio clímax, masturbándose sobre él con las caderas hacia adelante y la cabeza hacia atrás. Entre espasmos sintió las manos de Marco en él: Una le apartó las propias, masturbándole con la presión necesaria y la velocidad perfecta; la otra subió por su pecho, bajó por sus costados, apretándole el culo. Le miró con un ojo entrecerrado por el picor de una gota de sudor y le encontró lamiéndose de la comisura de la boca las gotas de uno de sus chorreones de esperma. Respiró hondo, sabiendo que se masturbaría con esa imagen. Se inclinó sobre él, enrollando sus lenguas una vez más, succionando su labio al separarse y se levantó de la cama, vistiéndose a toda prisa.

—Me voy antes de que me mate el medio metro —dijo Jean. Marco se miró el pecho chasqueando la lengua.

—Siempre me dejas pringado —Se quejó limpiándose—, voy a tener que ducharme otra vez.

—Hazlo, y ve pensando cómo vas a castigarme cuando volvamos a vernos —Le agarró del pelo y le besó los labios—. Descansa.

—Ten cuidado. Vuelve —pidió Marco acariciándole las mejillas y el pelo, mirándole el rostro, a sus redondos y amorosos ojos. Le besó la chata nariz, si le tocaba un segundo más, no se marcharía.

—Por supuesto. Espérame —Le despidió con una sonrisa y el corazón estremecido por esa sobredosis de amor. Tan pronto cerró la puerta y miró al capitán a los ojos, el miedo se impuso. No dejes que te hagan daño, por favor.


	4. Vivos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ante tanta muerte, tanta perdida y destrucción se necesita una vía de escape. Y, ¿qué nos hace sentir más vivos que la pasión por nuestra pareja?

Bajó de la muralla conmocionado, asimilando la información y la pérdida repentina de tres amigos. Al escuchar a Erwin decir el número de bajas ni siquiera pudo contestar, tampoco moverse. El miedo tensó sus músculos y casi le provoca una arcada.

_Había miembros de la policía militar, has visto cadáveres con sus chaquetas, hay muchos desaparecidos, no viste a todos los que participaron en la misión. Puede estar muerto. Muerto. Solo en el bosque. En el estómago de un titán._

Retuvo las lágrimas, ignorando las instrucciones sobre quedarse bajo cuidado médico una vez llegaron a los dormitorios de la patrulla de reconocimiento. Tampoco debía alejarse de sus compañeros pero a decir verdad, nadie le prestaba atención. Todos tenían que luchar contra algo mucho más serio y difícil de asimilar: la realidad. Pretendía encaminarse hasta la muralla Sina para comprobar que efectivamente siguiese allí, en su cama, mirando al cielo. Mirando algo. Con la capacidad de mirar,  _no con los ojos muertos hacia el cielo, eso no._ Un quejido salió de su garganta y no solo por el dolor del alma, ya que al ir a subirse al caballo sintió un fuerte pinchazo en una de sus rodillas. Tiraron de su chaqueta, bajándole. Empujó con furia al par de manos que se aferraban a él. Era Connie.

—¿Dónde vas?

—A buscar a—

—Mira al frente, imbécil —Se fijó en la dirección que señalaba.

Una persona con el uniforme de la policía militar estaba sentada en un escalón, con los codos apoyados en las piernas y las manos tapando sus ojos. Temblaba. Conocería ese flequillo incluso a oscuras. Corrió hacia él, arrodillándose en el suelo de tierra con un gesto dolorido. Coló sus dedos entre los suyos, bajándole las manos, observando su rostro preocupado, cerciorándose de que no habría sufrido daño. Sus redondos ojos café se abrieron despacio, inundados en lágrimas y conmovidos por la sorpresa. Sintió las propias rodar por su mejilla, escuchó su sollozo pero le resultó ajeno.

—Ya estoy en casa —Fue todo lo que pudo decirle. Marco comenzó a llorar de manera escandalosa, como lo haría un niño.

Se aferraron el uno al otro en un estrecho abrazo, Jean aferrándose a sus hombros, pasando sus dedos hacia arriba hasta enterrarlos en su pelo. Los brazos de Marco le rodeaban la cintura, le apretaban con fuerza. No dijeron absolutamente nada, se limitaron a llorar juntos, sin ser interrumpidos, consolándose el uno al otro. Una vez pasado el sofoco, Marco necesitó información.

—Dicen que hay más humanos que son titanes, Jean, ¿quién? —Miró al cielo, respirando hondo. Iba a soltarlo todo de una vez, era más fácil. Se sentó a su lado, pero no soltó su mano, entrelazando los dedos.

—Ymir, Reiner y Bertolt. Intentaron llevarse a Eren y a Christa pero los rescatamos y se han ido, no sabemos dónde —Marco se llevó las manos a la boca. Le costaba mirarle a la cara con lo que le tenía que decir a continuación, sin embargo, lo hizo—, Reiner es el titán armado y Bertolt el colosal —Negó con la cabeza, horrorizado—. Ya, no puede ser, lo sé. El comandante Erwin ha perdido un brazo —Se llevó una temblorosa mano al pelo con un susurrado ¿ _qué?”—,_ y me han contado que Eren es capaz de hacer que otros titanes le hagan caso. Pero no sé, no lo he visto.

—Estabas allí, ¿cómo no lo has visto? —Su voz sonaba histérica, aterrada.

—Perdí el conocimiento. Cuando me desperté Armin me llevaba en caballo hacia las murallas. No sé cómo estoy vivo…

—Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, dios, Jean —Volvió a enterrar la cara en las manos, dejando escapar un sollozo estrangulado. Jean le apretó el hombro, pasándole la mano por la espalda, sintiéndose igual que él pero intentando mantener el tipo—, estaba dentro de las murallas cuando escuché los rumores. Fui corriendo hasta Trost pero ya habíais salido y me mandaron de vuelta a Stohess. No podía irme sin saber de ti, así que esperé aquí.

—Te he dicho que no salgas de las murallas, Marco, mírame —Lo hizo, la cara congestionada con la pena y el impacto de las noticias—, he visto a muchos de tus compañeros ahí fuera y han caído casi todos. Si hoy también te hubiese perdido a ti habría vuelto fuera del muro para acabar con todo —Marcó negó con la cabeza, agarrándole las manos que apretaban sus hombros. Jean le miró directamente a los ojos, serio, separando cada palabra con claridad en la siguiente frase y casi alzando la voz—. No-puedo-perderte.

—Pero… no puedo esperar sin hacer nada sabiendo que tú quizás estés muriendo o necesites mi ayuda ahí fuera,  ¡es insoportable! —Intentó ponerse en su lugar. Sí. Debía ser insoportable. Respiró hondo e intentó sonreír.

—Voy a estar bien, tengo muchísima suerte, ¿no te has dado cuenta ya?

—Hasta que se te acabe. Y si eso ocurre y no estoy a tu lado, si mueres pudiendo existir la posibilidad de ser salvado o ayudado por mí, no me lo voy a perdonar.

—¿Me estás diciendo que vas a cambiarte a las tropas de reconocimiento? —Vio una duda seria y real de llevar a cabo esa idea. No estaba dispuesto a ello—. Marco, tus decisiones son tuyas, pero por favor, no te hagas esto.  _Tienes_  que vivir, y los dos sabemos que aquí dentro tienes muchas más posibilidades —Quiso hablar pero no le dejó—. Tarde o temprano se calmarán las cosas y entonces podremos estar aquí dentro, juntos.

—¿Y si mueres antes? —Tenía que aliviar su pena y tenía que aliviarla ya.

—Por lo que sabemos, Sasha puede ser un titán y siendo ella nos comería a todos sin dejar a nadie. Y probablemente de una vez, ya sabes cómo es cuando le entra hambre, no hay quien la pare —Sabía que su sonrisa debía ser penosa, forzada, pero aún así lo intentó. Marco suspiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos.

—Estoy muerto de miedo…

—Yo también. Todos lo estamos. Mira a tu alrededor. Han herido de gravedad a Erwin, ¡a Erwin! Es lógico estar aterrado. Lo raro sería no estarlo —Miró al frente, tragando saliva. Estaba precioso con esa luz brillando en sus ojos, lo único que detestaba era la tristeza en ellos—. Vamos a hacer una cosa, necesito ducharme, espérame con los demás, charla con ellos, os hará bien a todos.

Asintió sin soltar su mano al levantarse, acompañándole a su dormitorio para coger su ropa. Repartidos por las camas encontraron a Connie, Armin, Sasha y Christa. Mikasa seguía en la enferemería con Eren, ambos malheridos o agotados. Marco se apresuró a sentarse en las camas junto a Christa, pasándole un brazo por los hombros al verla llorar, besándole el pelo. Cuando ella se acurrucó en su pecho, dejando sus lágrimas salir, él la consoló pacientemente. Jean se marchó a las duchas, pensando en lo que había ocurrido, repasando cada momento en su mente sin ser capaz de asimilar por completo las nuevas pérdidas. Se devanaba los sesos buscando una explicación que sabía aún no estaba a su alcance. Necesitaban conocer los secretos del sótano del padre de Eren y lo necesitaban ya. Volvió a los dormitorios, charlaban un poco más animados pero tanto Marco como Christa mostraban las narices rojas de llorar.

—Ahora que lo pienso —dijo Marco con su tranquila y suave voz, continuando la conversación que mantenían—, justo antes de que ese titán me arrojara contra la casa escuché una conversación extraña entre Annie, Reiner y Bertolt —Jean soltó sus cosas, acercándose a ellos. Al instante Sasha se echó hacia un lado, dejándole sitio junto a Marco. Le pasó la mano por la espalda, escuchándole atentamente—. Reiner hablaba de “su titán” y de lo mucho que les costó hacer “el agujero”. Me dijeron que era una broma y me lo tomé como tal, pero está claro que no debería haberlo hecho.

—No te culpabilices —Le dijo Armin—, todos pudimos ver indicios. Yo no me di cuenta en el momento de que el agarre de Annie en su forma de titán habría matado a Reiner de haber sido humano. Ni yo ni Jean nos dimos cuenta.

—Es algo tan imposible que ni se te pasa por la cabeza —Le tranquilizó Jean—, ni aunque te lo confiesen directamente —Buscó su mano, entrelazando los dedos de nuevo. Marco asintió.

—Christa y yo no queremos dormir solas en el cuarto de las chicas —Les dijo Sasha—, habíamos pensado dormir aquí con vosotros, si no hay problemas.

—Hay dos camas libres —dijo Connie. El significado de esa frase les cayó como un jarro de agua fría. Christa volvió a llorar de nuevo, estaba destrozada. La comprendía a la perfección.

—Tendríamos que cenar algo —propuso Armin—, tengamos hambre o no, necesitamos energías.

Asintieron encaminándose al comedor en silencio. De nuevo un fuerte impacto al comprobar lo vacío que se encontraba. Faltaba muchísima gente y los que quedaban mostraban la misma expresión que ellos. Tras una cena insufriblemente callada, se encaminaron a los dormitorios, acostándose directamente sin hablar mucho más, sintiéndose agotados. Connie y Sasha durmieron en las camas más cercanas mientras que Armin y Christa se acostaron en las del fondo. Igualmente, el lugar de Eren quedó libre. Marco fue esta vez el que juntó sus camas, acostándose antes que Jean, esperando a que lo hiciera tumbado bocarriba, mirando al techo.

—Eh —Llamó su atención al escurrirse entre las sábanas, pasando la mano por su pecho desnudo—, suelta lo que tengas en mente.

—Me siento una mala persona por lo que deseo hacer, por siquiera pensar en hacerlo —Jean frunció el ceño, soltando una risita al resultarle ridículo lo que pensaba.

—Tú puedes ser cualquier cosa menos una mala persona —Marco le cogió la mano en un suspiro, girándose hacia él, acariciándole el pelo—. Cuéntame tus malvados y retorcidos pensamientos.

—Quiero tenerte  _cerca_  esta noche —Le besó los dedos, mirándolo fijamente.  _Y yo a ti, joder, me muero de ganas_ —, y con lo que ha pasado, teniendo en cuenta cómo están y cómo estamos… ¿No es una falta de respeto?

—No, no lo creo. Estoy harto de tanta desgracia y sobre todo de tanta muerte. El querer hacer… —Se acercó más a él, bajando la voz—, el sexo es precisamente lo contrario a estar muertos. ¿Cuándo voy a estar más vivo que sintiendo lo que tú me haces sentir, eh? —Marco le apretó la mano con las suyas, acercándola a su cara con los ojos cerrados—. No está mal ni es egoísta querer estar vivo, celebrarlo. Así que deja de pensar pamplinas —Sacó el pulgar de entre sus manos, pasándolo sobre sus labios—, y bésame de una vez.

Marco abrió los ojos. Esos segundos antes de que se acercase a él le deseó intensamente. Desde su recuperación había ganado masa muscular, su cuerpo era más ancho y en la postura en la que se encontraba podía admirar su torneado hombro cubierto de pecas, su bíceps, su fina muñeca y su ancha mano. Sus ojos brillaban como las brasas de un fuego que prometía quemarle la piel, tan vivos y llenos de sentimientos. Jean cubrió su mejilla con la mano al tiempo que él se arrojaba sobre su cuerpo, clavándole los dedos en la cintura y tirando del pelo de su nuca. A pesar de verlo venir, le sorprendió su pasión, un contraste absoluto con la tranquilidad que le caracterizaba. Marco respiraba en su boca, Jean se arrimó a él, juntando sus caderas, rodando en la cama con las manos en sus hombros hasta tenerlo sobre su cuerpo. Se abrió de piernas, presionando los costados de Marco con ellas, subiendo las caderas para rozar su erección a través de la tela de los calzoncillos. El moreno se frotaba contra él en un rítmico vaivén que Jean consiguió acompasar, agarrándole del trasero con ambas manos, besándole sin descanso, comenzando a pensar que la posición natural de la lengua de Marco era dentro de su boca. Este bajó los dedos siguiendo la línea del hueso de su cadera, enganchándolos en el elástico de sus calzoncillos. Jean levantó el trasero, facilitando que le bajase la ropa interior, bajándole la suya a Marco para después clavarle las uñas en el culo con una mordida de labio.

—No sabes lo cachondo que me pones —susurró Marco, rodeándosela con sus dedos—, ni se te ocurra tocarme porque estoy a punto de correrme desde que te has abierto de piernas y me has pegado ese refregón.

—O hablas más bajito o Connie nos va a echar —Tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando su caricia bajó hasta la base de su erección, subiendo de nuevo despacio, frotando su fina piel.

—Quiero comertela. Quiero hacerte muchísimas cosas.

—Hazlo —dijo asintiendo frenéticamente—, hazlo todo —Esas palabras sucias, los jadeos de Marco, sus caricias lentas, desquiciantes y tan sumamente placenteras…

Al acelerar el ritmo repentinamente tuvo que morderse el labio. Los sonidos húmedos y característicos de lo que estaba haciendo llenaron la habitación, además de sus roncos gemidos contenidos. Le tenía al borde del orgasmo, cambiando de ritmo constantemente, lamiendo su cuello, besando su boca entreabierta, mordiendo su barbilla. Marco susurró un “ _necesitamos intimidad”_  justo antes de soltarle y levantarse, cogiendo sus pantalones, tirándole los suyos a un conmocionado y cachondo Jean. Se vistió sintiéndose lento, torpe y tembloroso, echando las caderas hacia atrás cuando el roce de la tela de los calzoncillos le pareció excesivo. Marco le vio hacerlo, respirando hondo y clavándose los dedos en el relieve de su erección al comérselo con los ojos. Salieron juntos de allí, encabezados por un Marco ansioso que casi corría hasta el dormitorio de las chicas. Abrió la puerta, dejándole pasar y echando el pestillo después.

Al girarse se encontró de bruces con la boca de Jean, con sus manos en el pecho, obligado a caminar hacia atrás hasta que su espalda se encontró con la madera. Su jadeo al chocar contra ella le puso terriblemente cachondo, pero que Marco le agarrase de los muslos y cambiase su puesto con él, cogiéndole en peso y aplastándole contra la puerta, terminó de desbaratarlo. Le sostenía con sus caderas, por lo que Jean enredó las piernas a su cintura, acariciando su rostro. Las manos del pecoso subieron desde sus muslos hasta su pecho, acariciando sus costados. Le puso una de sus enormes manos bajo el mentón y con un empujón fuerte del pulgar, le hizo girar la cara hacia un lado. Su boca recorrió el camino de su piel desde sus clavículas hasta el lóbulo de la oreja de Jean, arrancándole un gruñido y un escalofrío. Se lo llevó hasta la cama de una de las chicas, tumbándolo. No tuvo dudas de qué chica era en cuanto le llegó el olor de la almohada.

—¿Te pone cachondo que sea la cama de Mikasa? —dijo al escucharle aspirar, con una risita golfa—, no me importaría que se nos uniese, siempre y cuando yo tuviese prioridad sobre ti.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Se sintió sonrojarse. No conocía esa faceta de Marco y sobre todo no conocía esa parte de sí mismo. Bajó por su cuerpo lamiéndose los labios, en sus ojos una oscuridad y perversión que desconocía. Jean acarició sus pecosos hombros con temblorosas manos.

—¿Te la imaginas? —Su aliento le calentó la ingle, justo antes de besarsela—, ¿chupándotela mientras yo te follo?

—Marco, cállate —Cerró los ojos, excitado hasta el punto de no poder controlarse al sentir su lengua subir desde sus huevos hasta la base de su polla, continuando su ascenso, interrumpiendo el contacto para hablar.

—Tú, abriéndole el coño mientras yo te abro a ti, despacio —Percibió su lengua bajo el glande, sus labios cerrándose alrededor de él en una suave succión y un dedo empapado en saliva entrar con cautela en su cuerpo simultáneamente—, tan despacio…

—Hmmmarcoporfavor —Sintió y vio cómo su polla rezumaba, a punto de correrse.  _Joder, joder, Marco, joder…_

Entonces ocurrieron dos cosas que le desconectaron por completo de esa parte del cerebro destinada al control: Marco pasó la punta de la lengua sobre la hendidura de su glande, tragándose su lubricación y mirándole a los ojos; además de ello, tocó un punto en su interior que hasta el momento le era desconocido, presionando en círculos, provocándole un espasmo que le llevó al clímax en menos de dos segundos. Le manchó la cara a Marco con la primera descarga, gimió en el húmedo aire de la habitación, retumbando el sonido por las paredes altas del dormitorio. Su amante gimió también, roncamente, chupándosela hasta hacerle encorvarse en la cama, corriéndose contra su garganta aún con ese dedo insistente en el culo. Estaba siendo brutal, temblaba, era incapaz de dejar de gemir.

—Mira esto —Marco se puso de rodillas al notarle menos sofocado, mostrándole una mancha que oscurecía la tela de sus calzoncillos grises—. Me pones al límite.

—¿¡Yo a ti?! —Se quejó. Seguía notando ese dedo invasor moverse en su interior.

—¿Te molesta? —Le preguntó, mirando entre sus piernas, lamiéndose y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—No, pero es muy intenso —Marco dejó caer saliva hasta los dedos que acariciaban su piel. Sus labios quedaron brillantes tras hacerlo, quiso besarle.

—Se te va a poner dura otra vez en un momento, dame unos segundos —Jean le hizo gestos con las manos para que subiese hasta su boca,  _necesitaba_  besarle.

Le pasó una mano bajo el brazo, tocando su espalda repleta de pecas desde su omóplato hacia abajo, recorriendo su columna. Le acarició sus negros cabellos con un beso intenso y lento, moviendo la lengua en su boca e intentando acompasar su respiración a esa lentitud. De no ser porque notaba la necesitada erección de Marco rozar de tanto en tanto su pelvis y el circular movimiento de su dedo, constante, abriéndole, podría haberse llevado besándole hasta el amanecer. Pero se merecía su orgasmo. Se merecía ser feliz. Y una parte de él mismo quería saber cómo se sentía el ser follado por él. Tras una larga serie de besos lentos y multitud de caricias, Jean le mordió el labio, azotandole el trasero.

—¡Ah! No… —Para su sorpresa, Marco enrojeció, quedándose quieto y apretando los dientes, girando su cara hasta pegarla contra el hombro, alejándola de él.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta? —Resopló. Respiró hondo.

—No es eso —murmuró sin apenas abrir los labios—, estoy intentando no correrme —En ese momento se dio cuenta de que se la apretaba por la base y que una exagerada cantidad de lubricación chorreaba por su miembro—, si es que no me he corrido ya.

—¿Con solo un azote? —Cuando abrió los ojos, con esa expresión sufrida y los parpados caídos, sintió un hambre voraz por su cuerpo.

—Estoy muy, muy,  _muy cachondo_. No sabes hasta qué punto. No voy a poder… no voy a poder metertela.

—¿Vas a hacer que me enfade? —Fingió una expresión de rabia, sabiendo lo mucho que le excitaba. Le agarró del mentón, apartando la mano de su interior, acariciándole el muslo, sentándose en la cama. Marco le miraba a los ojos entre quejidos, su rol dominante desaparecido por completo—. ¿Crees que puedes correrte sin que te la toque? —Jean pasó las manos por su pelo, desde las sienes hacia atrás, lamiéndole los labios, tirando de sus cabellos con fuerza después.

— _Sé_ que puedo.

—¿Lo comprobamos? —Jean subió una ceja desafiante.

—Yo quería…

—Querer y poder son dos cosas bien distintas.

Le tumbó en la cama, mirándole con altivez, de la misma manera que miraría a Eren después de que dijese alguna de sus gilipolleces, subiendo sus piernas y colocando las corvas de Marco sobre sus hombros. Bajó las manos por la parte interna de sus muslos, hasta su  _perfecto_ trasero, apretándoselo, mordiéndose el labio.

—Hablas mucho para lo que haces —susurró con voz ronca, volviendo a subir las manos, arañandole.

Marco apretó los labios, agarrándose a la almohada con ambas manos y arqueando la espalda, necesitado. Le besó la rodilla y se agitó, jadeando ante el contacto de su boca. Jean puso una de sus muecas más sucias. Deslizó las manos sobre sus muslos, bajando la boca despacio por el derecho, riéndose con suavidad al encontrar más pecas en esa zona tan oculta, alzando su penetrante mirada dorada hasta sus entrecerrados ojos castaños. La respiración de Marco se aceleraba, sonrojado por completo, sin despegar la vista de él. Al llegar a su ingles sintió un intenso deseo de lamersela al verla tan dura y tan al límite, probablemente dolorida, pero se contuvo, succionando la piel junto a ella, clavándole los dientes al hacerle un chupetón. Marco le agarró del pelo, sintió su polla latir contra su mejilla y escuchó su quejido lastimero. En un acto de pura desesperación, el moreno fue a acariciarla en búsqueda del necesitado alivio, pero le paró la mano a lo justo.

—Por favor —le imploró—, necesito correrme.

—Entonces hazlo.

Marco era bueno para cumplir órdenes. Tan bueno que en cuanto un dedo de Jean tanteó con mucha sutileza la entrada a su cuerpo un quejido agudo se escapó de entre sus labios, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, levantando las caderas. Solo metió la primera falange empapada con saliva y las uñas de Marco le dejaron una marca en la nuca. Un grave y ronco gemido retumbó en la habitación, llegando casi con seguridad hasta la contigua. No tuvo que hacer más. Su esperma le manchó el pecho, la almohada de Mikasa, los dedos de Jean cuando finalmente se la acarició. Y al tocarla fue como si se corriese de nuevo, elevando la espalda del colchón e _l espasmo le hizo sentarse en la puta cama._  Un gemido largo ytembloroso casi como un lamento hizo sonreír a Jean, que se la acarició hasta que relajó los músculos, intentando respirar entre el sofoco, con las manos en los ojos.

—Te ha gustado, ¿eh? —Le preguntó con una mueca chulesca.

—¿Sabes… Sabes de estas veces que el orgasmo es tan fuerte que escuchas un pitido? —Jean dio una carcajada, asintiendo—. Pues eso —Apenas le salía la voz, casi todo eran jadeos y él le encontraba tremendamente  _adorable_  tan despeinado y desmadejado boca arriba en la cama.

—Bueno, no me la has metido pero ha estado bien —Marco resopló, apartándose el húmedo flequillo de la frente.

— _Muy_  bien. Jean, de verdad, solo el verte correrte de esa manera ya habría sido suficiente —Se tumbó a su lado, arrojando la pegajosa sábana por un lado de la cama tras limpiarle—. No sabes lo que me he tenido que esforzar para no pajearme encima tuya.

—No me habría disgustado, hice lo mismo contigo la última vez.

—Esta cama es muy pequeña —Se quejó intentando ponerse cómodo—, deberíamos volver.

—¿Y que todos te miren porque has gritado mi nombre a pleno pulmón? —El espanto en la cara de Marco le hizo reír de nuevo—. Vamos, anda.

Se volvieron a poner los pantalones, caminando de puntillas en la habitación, torciendo el gesto cuando los muelles de la cama revelaron su presencia, intentando no reír en voz alta. Se acostaron frente por frente, dándose la mano y mirándose a los ojos, diciéndose todo sin decir nada. Ese hombre le hacía feliz, era su universo, todo por lo que luchaba. Era su razón de ser. Lo único que esperaba era no volver a perderle. Cerraron los ojos y se dieron las buenas noches sin saber si era la última vez que lo hacían. Sin saber si sus caricias de buenos días serían las que uno guardaría en el recuerdo por faltarle el otro.


	5. Miedos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡¡SPOILERS DEL MANGA!!!  
> Marco padece una sobrecarga de libido.  
> Jean se ve amenazado y no por un titán precisamente.

Le ofrecieron agua tan pronto se bajó del muro, cubierto en sudor y alivio, sin creerse aún haber salido vivo de todo lo acontecido. La multitud ayudaba a Historia a bajarse del carro, aceptándola como reina con una facilidad que rozaba en lo ridículo. Levi charlaba con Hanji camino al hospital, y la escuchó quejarse por no poder analizar el cadáver de ese gigantesco titán a medio hacer. Una señora le acercó agua y pan a Connie, que se apresuró a darle su parte a Sasha. Jean casi se bebió toda el agua que le dieron de golpe, tosiendo al atragantarse. Necesitaba cambiarse, ducharse y meterse en la cama tres días seguidos. Necesitaba paz. Se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared de ladrillo de la escalera en la que se descansaban sus compañeros. Quería,  _necesitaba,_ buscar a Marco, pero se sentía agotado. Al menos se aseguraría de que alguien le hiciese saber que estaba bien, él y el resto del grupo. Se adormiló sentado en el suelo de tierra escuchándoles hablar en susurros hasta que unos pies se acercaron a ellos.

—Oe, ¿cómo estás? —Escuchó a Eren a su espalda—, no sé cuándo fue la última vez que pude hablar contigo.

—Hola, estoy bien —Miró sobre su hombro, viéndole con los brazos cargados de mantas y comida que le repartió a todos. Parecía ansioso, con su flequillo despeinado—, ¿no sería lo lógico preguntarte a ti que acabas de llegar de fuera? —Los miró uno a uno, sin reparar en su presencia—. ¿S-sois todos? ¿Y Jean? ¿Ha vuelto? —Al ver la tensión en su rostro y que clavaba las uñas en las mantas se apresuró a ponerse en pie.

—Te he dicho que he nacido con una flor en el culo —Le miró sobresaltado, cerrando los ojos después, suspirando de puro alivio—, claro que he vuelto.

Soltó las mantas entre Armin y Eren, acercándose a Jean que hacía lo mismo para darle un fuerte abrazo. Le sintió más que le vio suspirar en su cuello, acariciando sus espesos cabellos negros y oliendolos.  _El olor a Marco es el olor a casa._ Le besó la mejilla, este le miró con una sonrisa tímida. No pudo resistirlo y le besó en los labios, despacio y con cariño.

—Jean, está aquí todo el mundo —protestó sin alejarse, apretando los costados de su camisa bajo la chaqueta, sonriéndo y acariciándole la nariz con la suya.

—Woh, no lo sabía, ¿están…? —susurró Eren. Armin hizo un ruidito afirmativo con la garganta.

—¿Qué ha pasado esta vez? —Le preguntó mirándole a los ojos—, ¿quién no ha vuelto?

—No podemos hablar aquí, vamos a los barracones y te lo cuento —Se subieron a los caballos y fueron hacia el edificio militar más cercano, dejándolos con un chaval que los miraba con cierta admiración—. No me gusta nada que estés tan alejado de Sina. Esta zona es muy peligrosa —Le dijo Jean entrando con él, buscando algún lugar en el que no fueran a escucharles.

—No me va a pasar nada, he venido acompañado de algunos compañeros muy competentes. No me he acercado hasta asegurarme de que el peligro había pasado.

—La misión no acaba hasta estar en la cama, nunca sabes cuando ha pasado el peligro —Se desesperó al verlo todo lleno de gente—, mira, métete aquí mismo y te lo resumo como pueda.

Le metió en un cuartucho en el que guardaban los materiales de mantenimiento y limpieza. Comenzó a contarle lo del golpe de estado **,** el secuestro de Eren e Historia, quién era Kenny Ackerman y que sus hombres casi le meten un tiro, la transformación del padre de Historia, lo que hay detrás de los poderes de titán y lo que Eren era capaz de hacer tras tomarse el tarro. Todo sosteniendo sus manos, cada uno con la espalda apoyada en una de las paredes del estrecho almacén.

—¿Y Christa es la reina ahora?

—Historia, no Christa. Sí, nos falta saber qué cojones hay en el sótano del padre de Eren. Te juro que como no sirva para nada…

—No seas tan negativo, ya sabemos muchísimo más que antes.

—Ya, ¿a qué coste?

—Una información tan valiosa e importante que se ha mantenido oculta no iba a ser fácil de obtener. Intenta ser positivo.

—Yo qué sé… —Marco se impulsó hacia adelante, acercándose a él. Posó la mano en su mejilla y se inclinó, besándole.

—Ahora puedes quedarte una temporada por aquí. Descansa. Va a pasar tiempo hasta que vayáis a tapar el boquete de Shiganshina.

Volvió a besarle. Jean le dio un suave tirón de pelo para que girase la cabeza, besándole de una manera más cómoda y profunda. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que le vio, pensaba en él todos los días y más a menudo de lo aconsejado. Le puso las manos en las mejillas y se las besó, su chata nariz, su boca y su barbilla, pasando los pulgares por sus pecas. Marco le clavó su castaña mirada, cambiando sus usuales ojos tiernos por unos cargados de deseo. Sintió que le abría el cinturón y el botón del pantalón.

—He sudado muchísimo, estoy sucio, espera que me duche.

—Si has sudado, mejor —Se puso de rodillas en el suelo, mirándole a los ojos, sacándosela de los calzoncillos.

—Pero, el equipo de maniobras, las correas, deja qu—

Dejó de hablar al sentir el calor de su boca y la suavidad de su lengua, enroscada contra su erección. No llevaba un ritmo concreto, se dejaba llevar por la pasión, comiéndosela con ganas, acariciándole los testículos al meter la mano por dentro de los calzoncillos. Jean susurró su nombre en el frío aire del almacén, mordiéndose el labio ante su desmesurada pasión. El placer le invadía por oleadas, obligándole a apretar los músculos del estómago cada vez que aplanaba la lengua contra su sensible piel. Dejó de chupársela un segundo y al mirar hacia abajo le vio tirarle de los calzoncillos, metiendo su mano en ellos más profundamente con los labios entreabiertos. Aspiró entre dientes sobresaltado al sentir su dedo tocar mucho más atrás de lo que esperaba, metiendo la primera falange sin paciencia alguna, haciéndole un poco de daño.

—Marco, espera…

—Estoy harto de esperar —Se la succionó de manera escandalosa, hundiendo las mejillas. Le estaba torturando más que masturbando—, no sabes cómo te deseo Jean, es que no te haces una idea.

—Pero joder, ten cuidado —Le mordió el glande suavemente, negando con la cabeza.

Con una habilidad que le sorprendió, le quitó todas las correas que le impedían bajar sus pantalones, tirando de ellos hacia abajo. Le cogió la pierna y se la puso sobre el hombro, facilitando la entrada de su dedo, lamiendo de lado su erección, metiéndosela en la boca pero solo estimulando la zona de su glande. Tiró de la chaqueta de Marco cuando le rozó la próstata, aún molesto por la sensación de su dedo dentro de él. Forzaba su orgasmo con esas succiones, con su inquieto dedo que le doblaba las rodillas. Acabó sentado sobre las de Marco, agarrándole los hombros y al borde de reventar contra sus ropas. Dejó de menearsela para sacarsela de los pantalones a sí mismo, escupiendo en su hinchado miembro, mordiéndose el labio al acariciarlo. Jean apretó los dientes al verle sacar el dedo para presionar con su glande.

—Marco, no entra, así no, esta postura es una mierda.

—Cállate, déjame intentarlo —No veía más allá. Se la sostenía con la mano apretando contra él. Sintió un pinchazo y se agarró con más fuerza de sus hombros.

—Ten cuidado, ten cuidado joder.

—Date la vuelta —Jean le hizo caso, poniéndose de rodillas y de cara a la pared, sintiendo que rozaba su entrada en círculos lentos—, ¿esto te gusta? —Pasó la mano hacia adelante y se la acarició.

—Sí, así si —Marco le respiraba en el cuello, excitado como nunca le había visto—, sigue, me corro M-Marco —Gruñó en su oído, pasando a controlar sus caricias, un poco más moderado—, Marco, Marco… —El pecoso le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja, presionando un poco más para entrar en él. Le hizo daño pero ocultó el quejido, sintiéndose a punto de correrse.

—Tienes el… la cabeza está dentro, ojalá pudiera, ojalá —Le sentía moverse, rozarse, apretarle las cachas del culo y la erección de manera arrítmica. Paraba abruptamente, moviéndose unos segundos después. Debía estar al límite.

El solo pensamiento de Marco corriéndose dentro de él fue demasiado. Se dejó ir, arañando la pared, tensándose y dejando salir su esperma en una deliciosa eyaculación que le agitó. Colocó bien las rodillas en el duro suelo de madera al sentir que se resbalaba hacia abajo, acercándole el trasero.

—¡No Jean, mierda, no te muevas! Joder, joder, mierda… —Miró sobre su hombro aún corriendose y le vio de igual manera, colorado, reteniendo un gemido, chorreando esperma entre sus dedos—, me has rozado con el muslo y no he podido evitarlo. Estaba aguantando todo el tiempo.

Jean comenzó a reírse, atontado, dejando caer la frente en su brazo contra la pared. Marco chasqueó la lengua, riéndose también, besándole la nuca rapada, apoyando la cabeza en su espalda. Las dos manos del pecoso estaban manchadas de esperma, no sabía qué hacer con ellas.

—Somos un puto desastre, nunca nada nos sale como queremos —Le dijo Jean, rebuscando en los materiales de limpieza hasta dar con un trapo limpio.

—Siempre podemos volver a intentarlo esta noche.

—Sí, supongo que sí. Pero ten más cuidado, me has hecho daño.

—Lo siento, lo siento —Le abrazó por la espalda ya con las manos limpias—, prometo que no se me va a volver a ir la cabeza de esta manera, es que… llevaba tanto fantaseando…

—A saber cuántas pajas te has hecho a mi costa.

—Un montón. Cada vez que tenía un huequito a solas —Le agarró de las mejillas al levantarse, besándole los labios entre risas.

—Ayúdame a ponerme esto otra vez, semental.

Le ayudó a vestirse, besándole la mejilla, contándole lo caótica que estaba la situación y el miedo que pasó al creer que iban a ejecutar a Erwin. Caminaron hacia el grupo, juntándose los que quedaban para almorzar. Se sorprendió cuando la gente les recibió con tanta felicidad, más aún cuando de entre esas personas apareció su madre, estrujándole y recordándole lo mucho que le quería.

—Mamá, tengo que presentarte a Marco —Estiró la mano, dedicándole una de sus sonrisas más agradables y bonitas—, es una persona muy importante para mí.

—Es su novio —murmuró Connie pasando por detrás. Marco enrojeció y él también, aunque menos.  _Un poco menos._

—Encantada, gracias por cuidar de mi hijo y por tu paciencia —Jean chasqueó la lengua, Marco se rió tras su mano.

Caminaron hacia el comedor donde Marco se encontró con el grupo de la policía militar que acudió con él para ayudar en lo posible. Se sentaron todos juntos a la mesa, hablando entre susurros con su escuadrón sobre lo que había ocurrido y de lo que estaba por venir.

—¿Estos son tus antiguos compañeros? —Miró junto a su novio al escuchar una voz desconocida. Un chaval castaño y grandote de ojos azules golpeó con el hombro a Marco.

—¡Sí! Son mis amigos, después te los presento.

—No hace falta, he venido aquí por ti, no por ellos —La sonrisa que le dedicó, de lado y chulesca, no le gustó un pelo.

Y no le gustó porque ese  _mierda_  era atractivo y porque Marco se rió de esa manera tonta que solo él conseguía sacarle. Hasta el momento al menos. Como el que no se había dado cuenta de nada, mirando al lado contrario, buscó los dedos de Marco sobre la mesa. Les escuchaba hablar sobre lo cansados que estaban, sintiendo los dedos de su novio entrelazarse con los suyos, apretándole la mano en cuanto se la agarró en condiciones. Al escucharle reírse no lo pudo evitar y se giró, encontrándose con la mirada de  _sobrado_  de ese  _imbécil_ con mucho cuerpo y demasiada poca vergüenza.

—¿Si? ¿Ocurre algo? —Tuvo  _el valor_  de preguntarle al ver que le miraba fijamente.

—No, de momento no —Marco les miraba sin entender nada, frunciendo el ceño con una sonrisa de incomprensión.

—Franz —Le tendió la mano. Jean se la dio quizás con más fuerza de lo que sería considerado normal.

—Jean —Su nombre le provocó una sonrisa burlona, alzando las cejas.

—¿ _Tú_ eres Jean? Vaya… —Frunció el ceño, no le gustaba un pelo ese  _gilipollas._

 _—_ Ehm… ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta? —Le sugirió Marco al ver su expresión.

—No. Voy a ducharme —Le contestó de una manera más agresiva de la que pretendía, pero es que, para ser sinceros se sentía muy molesto.

Se levantó y se marchó hacia las duchas, escuchando cómo su novio lo disculpaba con una risita incómoda. El pensamiento de que mientras que él arriesgaba su vida fuera de los muros Marco se dedicaba a tontear con otros se instaló en su mente. Y no era agradable, no era bonito, no era justo. Le daba rabia sentirse así ahora que podían disfrutar el uno del otro pero al verle tratarse de esa manera con un tipo al que veía todos los días sintió que le hervía la sangre. Y si Jean era algo, era una persona que se dejaba llevar por lo que sentía. Tan honesto era con los demás como con sus propios sentimientos y no podía negar el estar dolido. Al salir de la ducha, poniéndose los pantalones y aún con la toalla sobre los hombros, sintió una mano en el hombro. Al volverse, Marco le sonreía con suavidad.

—¿Qué te ha pasado antes? —Se encogió de hombros.

—Pregúntale a Franz, quizás te puede explicar mejor a qué venía ese tono.

—No ha usado ningún tono —Jean le miró a los ojos, enfadado. Marco tragó saliva—, Jean, has sido tú el que ha comenzado a hablar de manera agresiva.

—Y no tienes ni idea de por qué puede ser, ¿no? Eres muy listo para lo que te conviene.

—Eh, no me merezco que me hables así —Se puso la camisa, sin mirarle y recogiendo su ropa sucia.

—Ni yo me merezco que un “amigo” —encogió el índice y el corazón de ambas manos un par de veces al remarcar la palabra—, tuyo me hable con ese desprecio y me mire con esa chulería.

—¿Por qué haces eso?  _Es_ mi amigo. Me ha apoyado mucho.

—De eso no me cabe duda…

—Jean —Le agarró del brazo cuando salía de las duchas sin esperarle—, ¡Jean! ¿Estás celoso? —Se frenó en seco, mirándole a los ojos, sintiendo la rabia dominarle—, es solo mi amigo.

—No. No lo es. Un amigo no te mira así, ni te hace reír como te ríes con él. Así te reías solo conmigo, no con un amigo. Y aunque tú no quisieras nada créeme que él sí lo quiere.

—¿Y qué si es verdad? —Jean alzó las cejas—, yo no quiero nada con él, no me interesa.

—Lo siento pero me cuesta creerlo al veros hablar de esa manera.

Se dio la vuelta, ignorando a Marco porque se sentía verdaderamente mal. Sin embargo, su novio era persistente. Le acompañó hasta los dormitorios donde soltó su ropa, saliendo con él hacia el exterior, en silencio pero caminando a su altura.

—¿Puedes darme un momento a solas? —Le pidió.

—No —Jean chasqueó la lengua, sentándose a la sombra de un árbol—. Te he echado demasiado de menos y el tiempo que pueda pasar a tu lado voy a aprovecharlo.

—Me sorprende que estando tan bien acompañado me hayas echado de menos.

—Deja de comportarte como un capullo —Jean le miró a los ojos con los brazos cruzados sobre las rodillas.

—Ese tío liga contigo. Le sigues el juego. Y cuando se entera de que yo soy Jean, que está claro que sabe que soy tu novio, me mira con desprecio creyéndose más que yo. No sé muy bien quién está siendo el capullo, si yo por molestarme por algo que es ofensivo o tú por permitir que todo esto ocurra.

—Tú, por descontado —Le sonreía, no se podía creer que estuviera sonriendo—, ¿sabes lo que me ha dicho cuando te has ido? —No le contestó, mirándole enfurecido—, que comprende perfectamente que no pare de hablar de ti porque estás, y no son mis palabras, “para reventarte toda la noche contra una pared”.

—Vete a la mierda, Marco.

—¿No me crees?

—¡La expresión que puso no fue atracción! ¡Fue de sorpresa y su sonrisita fue insultante!

—Así te lo has tomado, pero no coincide con la realidad. Jean…, ¿y si mañana aparece otro titán y morimos? ¿De verdad vamos a perder el tiempo con esta estupidez?

—No me gusta nada ese tío.

—A mí me recuerda muchísimo a ti. 

—¡Después de ese comentario no pretendas que me sienta mejor!

—Lo que quiero decirte es que no es mala persona. Dice las cosas como las siente y le vienen, y es un poco chulo. Como tú. Me hace pensar en ti.

—Oh, qué bien, ¿es mi reemplazo cuando no estoy? —Sabía que tenía que callarse, pero le perdía la boca—. ¿Le buscas cuando te pica? ¿A él sí se la puedes meter en seco? —Ahora era el ceño de Marco el que se fruncía.

—¿Sabes? Quizás sí que necesitas pasar un rato a solas —Se levantó sin siquiera alzar la voz—. Me has hecho daño con esas palabras, espero que seas consciente de ello.

Se alejó de su lado, caminando hacia los edificios sin volverse atrás. Sabía que se había pasado pero también sabía que tenía cierta parte de razón. Todo el tiempo libre que pudiera pasar siendo policía militar podría estar con ese tío. Podría llegar a tener una complicidad con él mayor que la que compartían. Quizás para Marco su relación no significaba lo mismo. Quizás él no era su motivación para salir adelante sino simplemente “ _su novio”._ Se sentía cansado. Triste. Necesitaba escuchar de los labios de Marco que todo era un error y que le amaba por encima de todas las cosas. Sin embargo permaneció allí horas, sabiendo que tenía que disculparse pero intentando averiguar la manera de que le llegasen sus temores y sospechas. La angustia y presión de su pecho volvieron a dominarle, recordándole lo que era vivir sin él. No podía estar sin él. No de nuevo. No le daba la impresión de poder sobrevivir a ello. Se levantó con el corazón en un puño, entrando en el comedor para darse cuenta de que apenas había nadie.  _¿Tan tarde es?_ Caminó por las habitaciones sin dar con él, preguntando, pero nadie sabía nada. Quizás se había marchado a la muralla Sina, desde luego era lo que se merecía. Se acuclilló en el suelo fuera del recinto, odiándose por haber sido tan impetuoso, chasqueando la lengua con los brazos apoyados en las rodillas y la boca en ellos.

—¿Jean? —Franz se acercaba a él con los demás de la policía militar. 

—Déjame en paz, ni me hables.

—No sé qué ha pasado entre vosotros pero Mar—

—No te hagas el tonto —Se puso en pie, acercándose y volcando toda su rabia—, lo sabes perfectamente. Hay muchísimos hombres dentro de las murallas pero tú —Le dio un manotazo en la parte delantera del hombro, empujándole y caminando hacia él, arrinconandolo contra la pared—, tienes que ir a fijarte en el que tiene pareja. Tienes que ir a meterte donde no te llaman, jodiendo, y lo peor es que lo haces en mi puta cara porque no me creo que no nos vieras darnos la mano por encima de la mesa.

—Marco me ha dicho que eras impulsivo pero esto es…

—Sí, supongo que has tenido mucho tiempo para hablar con él mientras que yo luchaba por que no me matasen ahí fuera los titanes y aquí dentro los hijos de puta del rey. Qué valiente eres y qué importante te sabes desde la protección de las murallas.

—Te estás confundiendo…

—¡Un día! —Dio con el puño en la ventana de madera junto a la cabeza de ese imbécil que le miraba entre el susto y la sorpresa—, ¡¡un puto día te dejaba yo ahí fuera temiendo por tu vida!! ¡Pensando en lo que dejas dentro! ¡¡En un sin vivir porque la única paz que te queda está en los muros y que si sigues adelante es por luchar para que esté a salvo!! —Le agarró del cuello de la camisa, dejando fluir la rabia—. ¡UN PUTO DÍA DE MI VIDA ECHANDO DE MENOS A MARCO COMO YO LO HAGO Y NI SE TE PASARÍA POR LA CABEZA METERTE EN MEDIO!

—Ey, ey, ey, Jean, tranquilo —Entre Eren y Connie le separaron de ese tipo. No se dio cuenta de que lloraba hasta que la furia comenzó a disminuir.

—Pero es que estás equivocado… —Volvió a repetir apoyado contra el muro, impresionado.

Se soltó de sus amigos y casi se le sale el corazón por la boca al escuchar el débil susurro de Marco a su derecha, diciendo su nombre. No podía mirarle. Necesitaba mirarle pero la vergüenza no le dejaba. Se dio la vuelta caminando hacia el interior del edificio de manera apresurada, intentando encerrarse en el primer lugar que encontró vacío. Al ir a cerrar la puerta fue impulsado hacia atrás por alguien que la abrió bruscamente. Marco le abrazó por la cintura, hundiendo la cara en su cuello, apretándole.

—Eres imbécil —Susurró—, eres idiota, Jean —Sintió las ganas de llorar atascadas en la garganta.

—Te quiero —No era lo que tenía planeado decir, pero fue lo que le salió, llevándose una mano a los ojos.

—Jean… —Se incorporó, pretendiendo apartarle la mano. Se alejó un paso de él.

—Sé sincero, no me mientas Marco —Al mirarle le vio asentir con sus redondos ojos abiertos de par en par—, ¿te gusta ese tío? ¿has tonteado con él?

—No y no. Él ha intentado tontear conmigo, pero le ignoro. Te quiero a ti, solo pienso en ti —Lloró con más fuerza, sintiéndose avergonzado ante sus sinceras palabras,  _siempre me gana con esa voz tan dulce, joder_ —. Abrázame de una vez —Chasqueó la lengua, rodeando sus hombros, oliendo su pelo intensamente.

—No me dejes, no puedo… Marco…

—Jean, eh —Subió las manos poniéndolas en sus húmedas mejillas—, lo último que haría en esta vida sería dejarte. Antes me meto en la boca de un titán.

—¿De verdad no te gusta Franz?

—Ya te lo he dicho, solo te amo a ti.

—Pero él está cuando yo no estoy.

—¿Y qué? También lo está Erwin que a pesar de ser manco está más bueno y no me tiro a buscar su amor.

—Estoy hablando en serio…

—No te angusties por esto —Le obligaba a mirarle a los ojos a pesar de sentir que no era digno de tan buen trato después de como se había portado. Adoraba sus ojos color café, su nariz respingona, sus pecas,  _dios cómo amo sus pecas_ —, no pasa un día que no piense o hable de ti. Precisamente a Franz le tengo frito. Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte.

—Sigo sin entender esa actitud que tiene contigo…

—La tiene con todo el mundo, te darás cuenta mañana cuando seas otra vez una persona razonable y habléis —Dejó caer la cabeza en su hombro, avergonzado y sintiendo sus caricias en el pelo—. Jean, odio los celos. No traen nada bueno. Y ser posesivo menos aún.

—No soy posesivo, es que… no te das cuenta de lo precioso que eres y lo fácil que es enamorarse de ti.

—Oh, gracias —Notó la vergüenza en su voz—, pero aunque eso sea cierto, intenta superar los celos. Solo me interesas tú. No le hagas daño de esta manera a la relación.

—Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo. Supongo que me ha podido el miedo.

—No lo tengas. Peor es ponerse delante de un titán y es tu trabajo —Le achuchó un poco más fuerte—, ¿quieres dormir? Tienes que estar reventado.

Asintió sin levantar la cabeza. Marco le llevó a los dormitorios comunes, a esas camas que compartieron lo que ahora parecía hace una eternidad. Se acostaron sin decir nada más, Jean en sus brazos, cayendo rendido al cansancio y al fin en paz.


	6. Fuego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Spoilers del manga!!
> 
> Finalmente consiguen unos momentos para ellos solos. Unos momentos que aprovechan a fondo, ya que no saben hasta cuando durarán

Despertarse con sus caricias en la mejilla fue el mejor sentimiento que tuvo en muchísimo tiempo. Se dejó hacer sin abrir los ojos durante un buen rato en el que Marco parecía no cansarse. Le tocaba el pelo, le besaba los dedos, sentía los suspiros cerca de su boca. Con los ojos cerrados puso morritos, escuchándole reír suavemente.

—Buenos días dormilón —susurró justo antes de besarle en los labios con ternura.

—Y tan buenos… —Le pasó el brazo por la cintura, tumbandose sobre su pecho desnudo, aumentando la intensidad y pasión de los besos.

—Jean, siguen todos durmiendo ahí al lado. Y todas —Abrió los ojos y casi se le sale el corazón del pecho. Le sonreía con timidez y ese flequillo suyo completamente despeinado.

—Aham, bien por ellos —Se rió nervioso cuando le besó el cuello, metiendo una mano por dentro de su pantalón para apretarle el culo.

—Jeaaan —Le riñó entre sonrisas, sin apartarle, abriéndose de piernas. Notó su erección rozar la suya a través de los calzoncillos.

—Ssshh… Marco —Jean dejó de besarle para mirarle el pecho y los hombros, llenos de pecas—, estás muy bueno. Creo que voy a desayunarte.

—No. Jean, hay luz, Jean —Le agarró del pelo cuando comenzó a repartir besos por su pecho, mirando hacia el lado, a sus compañeros—, Jean, ¡Jean! —Le gritó en susurros, alterado.

Se metió por debajo de las mantas, bajando hasta tener la pierna de Marco sobre su hombro izquierdo. El pecoso se giró en la cama, dándole la espalda a sus compañeros de habitación, tapándose también hasta la nariz. Murmuró un tembloroso “ _te odio”_ cuando, tras bajar su ropa interior, rozó con la punta de la lengua la circunferencia de su glande. Le acariciaba la espalda con el brazo que tenía bajo su pierna, aferrado a su miembro con la otra mano. Bajaba su boca por él, acompañando el movimiento descendente con una caricia de sus dedos, despacio pero firme.  De igual manera bajó la mano por su espalda, presionando entre las cachas de su culo con el dedo índice. Marco adelantó las caderas hacia él, respirando solo una vez con fuerza por la nariz. Escuchó que se abría la puerta de la habitación y sintió los dedos de su novio tirarle del pelo, golpeándole el hombro repetidas veces. Su reacción fue tragársela hasta donde pudo, apretando el dedo a su cuerpo.

—Marco, nos vamos —Jean de la sacó de la boca, resoplando exasperado por la nariz al escuchar la voz de Franz.

—S-sí, sí, vale —respondió él—, yo me quedo unos días más.

—¿Has pedido permiso? —Chasqueó la lengua, subiendo por la cama para sacar la cabeza por las sábanas.

—Si no te importa estamos un poco ocupados —Con el rabillo del ojo vio a Marco llevarse las manos a la cara, encogiéndose y dándole la espalda a Franz.

—Oh, ¡Oh! Lo siento… —Jean le siguió con la mirada, observando cómo se alejaba con una sonrisa asquerosa en la cara.

—No te gusta nada ese chaval, ¿eh? —Le dijo Eren medio dormido, rascándose  a la cabeza. Jean le miró, alzando una ceja.

—Eres mi mejor amigo a su lado —Le hizo reír. Hacía muchísimo que no veía a Eren reír. Y al reír él también sonrió Mikasa, y Armin a una cama de distancia. Suspiró fastidiado, tumbandose junto a un coloradisimo Marco—, los ha despertado a todos.

—No vuelvas a hacer algo así, casi me muero.

—¿Lo dices por lo de comértela en público o por hablarle mal?

—Jean, por favor —Volvió a meter la cara entre las manos. Jean le abrazó por los hombros entre risitas, besándole el pelo.

—¿De verdad tienes permiso para quedarte? —Marco alzó los ojos con culpabilidad.

—No realmente, pero puedo usar la excusa de haber ido a curarme las heridas.

—No te busques un problema. No me voy a ir de aquí en un tiempo, ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer y nos vemos esta noche. De todas maneras probablemente Levi nos tenga ocupados —Su gesto fastidiado, sacando el labio, le hizo sonreír atontado—. Pero deja de ser tan adorable o me voy a arrepentir de lo que te estoy diciendo.

—Arrepiéntete, no quiero irme…

—Venga, arriba, o no hacemos nada. Y hay una reina que coronar, vas a tener faena ahí dentro.

Se incorporó y se estiró, riéndose cuando Marco le pasó un brazo por la cintura, quejándose y hundiendo la cara en la almohada. Se vistieron con sus respectivos uniformes, bostezando con el resto de compañeros. Al salir de la habitación se encontraron con Franz, que esperaba apoyado en la pared frente a la puerta con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa. Jean le miró suspirando.

—Siento mucho haber interrumpido antes —Se disculpó.

—No pasa nada, no ha sido con mala intención —dijo Marco con una de sus conciliadoras sonrisas. Jean esperaba de brazos cruzados, mirando al final del pasillo, a ninguna parte en concreto pero con el oído atento a la conversación.

—¿Desayunamos aquí o en Sina? Sí nos quedamos tendremos que pagar nosotros el transporte.

—No, vámonos con el grupo. Oye —Sintió la mano de Marco en la suya—, te veo esta noche. Vengo yo.

—Vale. Ten cuidado —Se la apretó, alzando la otra para acariciar su mejilla derecha al verle sonreír.

—Que no te coma nadie —Se acercó a él y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

—Solo tú —Pasó la mano de su mejilla a su nuca, devolviéndole el beso con más pasión, sintiendo los dedos de Marco tirarle de la chaqueta al pasarle despacio la lengua bajo la suya, en una lenta caricia por encima antes de morderle el labio inferior.

—Jean, que estamos en el pasillo… —Le volvió a mirar a la cara.

—Te quiero —Marco pareció derretirse allí mismo.  Jean se lamió los labios, pellizcandole la barbilla—, y te quiero comer entero… —El pecoso hizo un ruidito con la garganta, llevándose una mano a los labios con una risa tímida.

—Qué tonto eres… —Murmuró Marco, derritiéndole. Franz se rió suavemente.

—Muy tímido te muestras tú para lo que me hiciste ayer —Le dijo alejándose, en voz alta—, ¿ya no te acuerdas? En el almacén de—

—¡¡JEAN!! —Marco miró a su alrededor, colorado como nunca. Jean se marchó riéndose.

Se pasó toda la mañana, medio día, y tarde repitiendo el mismo mantra “ _unas horas más y le veo”._ No era solo su novio, era su desconexión del mundo, su paz. El único lugar donde se encontraba completamente a salvo y donde podía ser él mismo eran sus brazos. Y no sabía de qué tenía más ganas, si de abrazarle o ser abrazado. Tocarle. Necesitaba su contacto y sus sonrisas. Soñando despierto se le pasaban las horas, en su mundo, sin hacerle mucho caso a nadie más que a los superiores cuando daban órdenes. Al volver a los cuarteles comenzó a ver chaquetas de la policía militar. Sabiendo que Marco iba a ir a verle y que los transportes procedentes de Sina no eran muchos, supuso que ya rondaría por allí. El primer lugar al que se acercó fue a los dormitorios. La puerta estaba entreabierta y le llegaban voces del interior.

—¿Él solo? —La voz asombrada de Franz le molestó más de lo que esperaba.

—No, Eren también fue a por ella —Al escuchar a Marco esperó unos segundos fuera. Quería saber cómo se comportaba ese imbécil con Marco al estar a solas—. Curiosamente se llevan fatal, pero es por puro orgullo. Si se parasen a hablar verían el uno las cualidades del otro.

—¿Se lo has planteado? Ya más que nada por vuestra convivencia.

—No. Jean es muy cabezota y además siempre se deja llevar por lo que siente, sea bueno o malo —Se enderezó al darse cuenta de que él era el tema de conversación—. Por eso mismo se mete en problemas y a la vez es muy heroico. Siempre es el primero en tirarse a ayudar, aunque se queje.

—No solo le quieres, le admiras. Se te ve en los ojos.

—¿¡Eh?! Bueno —A pesar de no verle pudo imaginar con todo detalle su sonrisa tímida—, sí. Es digno de admirar.

—Me da tanta envidia cuando os veo juntos… Se nota el amor entre vosotros, la química, lo bien que os lleváis.

—Hemos vivido y dormido juntos tres años seguidos, supongo que eso une mucho. Ha sido mi apoyo y quiero pensar que yo el suyo.

—Si no fueras importante para él no me habría gritado de esa manera que,  _wow,_ te doy la razón, enfadado es mucho más sexy.

—Te lo dije. Nunca sé dónde meterme cuando se pone chulo, me pongo muy nervioso —escuchó sus risas y sonrió—, pero más que eso es su amistad. El saber que le tengo y siempre le voy a tener. Que además de ser mi novio sea mi mejor amigo es algo… es inexplicable.

—Ojalá encuentre yo eso algún día…

—No somos muchos en las murallas pero alguien habrá, no desanimes.

—¿No tienes un hermano o algo? —Marco se rió alegre.

—Ya sabes que no… y Jean tampoco, antes de que preguntes.

—Vaya hombre… —Empujó la puerta suspirando, intentando cambiar la mentalidad hacia ese tipo, procurando ser amable—, ¡hablando del diablo! —Le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, soltando la chaqueta en la cama, desenganchandose las correas superiores.

—Te esperaba más tarde —Marco se puso en pie, ayudándole a quitarse el equipo, dándole un beso en la mejilla desde atrás, sacándole una sonrisa.

—¿Os han hecho trabajar mucho?

—Van a hacer una investigación a toda la policía militar con interrogatorios y toda la parafernalia. Nos han estado informando.

—Normal, estaba podrida —Franz se levantó, aún irritandole con su perfecta sonrisa—, voy a casa de mis padres, ¿nos vemos mañana para volver, Marco?

—Sí, hasta mañana.

—Hasta luego, Jean —Le volvió a despedir con un movimiento de cabeza. Una vez salió, Marco suspiró.

—Al menos ahora le miras —Recogió las correas, dejándolas a un lado—, ¿vas a ducharte?

—Sí. Ve al comedor mientras si quieres.

—¿Todo bien? —Jean le empujó, haciéndole caminar de espaldas hasta la pared con las manos en sus hombros. Las deslizó hasta su cuello mirando ligeramente hacia arriba, tirando de él, besándole despacio pero de manera intensa. Marco aspiró por la sorpresa, dejando salir un diminuto gemido al soltar el aire por la nariz, pasándole las manos por la espalda.

—Ahora sí —Pegó el pecho y las caderas a las suyas, mordiéndose el labio al sentir como le apretaba el culo.

—No puedo estar pensando en ti todo el día, no trabajo bien… —hablaban entre besos, lametones y mordisquitos. Y algún que otro refregón.

—Bueno, ya somos dos. Tienes que ir pensando dónde nos vamos a meter esta noche porque de hoy no pasa q—

—Ya lo he pensado. Déjamelo a mí —Marco le separó las piernas metiendo la suya en medio, propiciando los refregones. Jean le quitó los dos primeros botones de la camisa blanca, besando su pecho.

—Qué ganas tengo de ver las pecas que nunca veo… —murmuró contra su piel, frotando su entrepierna con el muslo de su jadeante novio. La puerta abriéndose y un escandaloso bostezo de Sasha les hizo separarse, no lo suficiente para dejar de ser sospechoso pero sí para que no apreciaran el calentón del momento.

—Perdón chicos —Se disculpó ella desabrochándose correas mientras Marco se abrochaba botones.

—Muy público, demasiado, buscáos una habitación —Protestó Connie.

—Me voy a la ducha, ahora te veo —Marco asintió, respirando hondo, sentándose en una cama.

Caminó con una incómoda erección hasta las duchas, dándose prisa por acabar e ir a cenar con su novio y los demás. Marco le esperaba en la puerta del comedor a solas, pasándole la mano por la espalda en cuanto le tuvo cerca. Se sentaron con el grupo, conversando sobre todos los preparativos que se llevarían a cabo para la coronación de Historia y sobre lo raro que resultaba que su amiga fuese la reina. Eren llegó más tarde, molido por haber tenido una reunión especial con Levy, Hanji y Erwin. Ni quiso, ni pudo decir nada.

—Hasta que no coronen a Historia y Erwin no se recupere del todo, no vamos a ir a ninguna parte —Fue la única información que dio.

—Eso me relaja un poco —dijo Sasha—, un poco de paz, por favor.

—Sí, antes de la tormenta. Recuperar esa muralla no va a ser fácil, no es mover una piedra. Si Eren no controla el endurecimiento no podremos hacer nada —Marco le dio un codazo bajo la mesa. Jean le miró y le vio negar con la cabeza. Eren sostenía su cubierto con la mandíbula apretada, Mikasa y Armin le observaban preocupados—, pero supongo que con lo cabezota y persistente que eres al final lo conseguirás.

—Claro que sí, no te preocupes. Si algo tiene es determinación —Eren alzó la vista, cambiando la expresión, asintiendo. Su ojos verdes se deslizaron por la mano de Marco.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —Le dijo señalándole. Marco escondió la mano bajo la mesa, esbozando una sonrisa tensa.

—Es una quemadura, no es nada…

—¿Cuándo te has hecho eso? No la recuerdo de antes…

—¿Sabes lo que es ser prudente? —Le soltó Jean al ver aumentar su incomodidad—, no es un tema para tratar ahora.

—Solo pregun—

—Ya, bueno, para él no es solo una pregunta casual —Si bien era cierto que su relación con Eren había mejorado, en ocasiones recordaba qué era eso que tanto le enfurecía. Marco volvió a advertirle con un tirón de su pantalón.

—No pasa nada, está bien Jean, no te pongas así —Miró a Eren y subió la mano de vuelta a la mesa—, caí en las brasas de una chimenea y calaron la ropa. No me dio tiempo a quitármela por el equipo de maniobras y bueno…

—La marca del héroe —dijo Sasha.

—Del torpe, más bien —rió él. Cuando los demás comenzaron a charlar entre ellos, le miró al rostro y se lamió los labios—, ¿vamos a dar una vuelta? —Jean asintió, levantándose con él. Marco le sacó del edificio de la mano.

—¿Dónde me llevas a esta hora? —Le preguntó, aún fastidiado.

—Deberías hablar con Eren más a menudo.

—No nos llevamos tan mal ya, ha sido una cosa puntual. No me hace especial ilusión estrechar lazos con él.

—No voy por ahí, no me estás entendiendo —Miró a su novio a los ojos—, quizás es más efectivo que llame a Franz —El comentario le molestó profundamente.

—¿¡A qué viene hablar de este tío ahora?! —Marco le metió entre dos casas, con las manos en su cintura. Al ver de nuevo la oscuridad en su mirada se le encendió la bombilla—, ¿estás cachondo?

—Tu culpa es —dijo apretando sus cálidos y gruesos labios a los suyos—, no puedes pegarme contra la pared de esa manera y decirme las cosas que me dices para después irte a la ducha tan tranquilo.

—Imbécil… —Subió las manos hasta su pelo negro, empujándole contra la pared de la casa de enfrente—, si sigues provocándome así luego soy yo el que te da caña y al final no vas a tener nunca lo que quieres.

—Contigo siempre tengo lo que quiero —Le abrazaba por la cintura con fuerza, él apretaba sus caderas hacia adelante, frotándose, dispuesto a darle lo que le pidiera.

—¿Me tientas para que me enfade porque te pone cachondo? —susurró un débil  _lo siento_ , respirando hondo al sentir la lengua de Jean correr de lado a lado por su boca. Le agarró de la mandíbula pegándole la cabeza a la pared. Pasó la palma de la mano por su bragueta, haciéndole encogerse, metiéndola después en sus pantalones y calzoncillos con una sonrisilla—, ¿dónde vas con la polla tan dura?

—Shh, Jean, no hables tan fuerte —Tenía que sentirse incómodo al tener la erección pegada a la pierna, por lo que se la puso derecha, sonriendo ante sus jadeos y sus ojos entrecerrados.

—Deberíamos irnos, pero te veo muy cachondo para andar. Creo que voy a comertela.

—¿Aquí? —Marco abrió los ojos de par en par. Se lamió los labios ante la visión de su “inocente” aspecto. Jean acercó la boca a su oído.

—Aquí…

Se puso de rodillas, sacándosela de los calzoncillos y metiéndosela en la boca sin paciencia alguna. Él también estaba cachondo. Metió los brazos entre las piernas abiertas de Marco, agarrándole el trasero desde abajo, engulléndole con la lengua aplanada contra su carne dura y ardiente. Sus gemidos sonaban amortiguados, supuso por la presión de su mano porque la otra se aferraba bien fuerte a su pelo. Le acarició las cachas del culo sobre el pantalón, apretando con los dedos entre ellas. Marco echó las caderas hacia adelante, Jean se la chupó masturbándole, usando su boca y mano. No sabía lo cachondo que estaba hasta que no se la sacó él también del pantalón. Con tan solo dos o tres caricias se sintió al borde del orgasmo. El pecoso jadeó una sola vez, tirando de su cabeza con ambas manos, obligándole a tragar su esperma y casi ahogándole. Lo hizo con cierta dificultad pero sin poder evitarlo, encantado con los jadeos que le llegaban de arriba. Una vez se corrió se puso en pie. Marco intentó besarle, pero le puso de espaldas, bajándole el pantalón. Para su sorpresa, su novio tiró de las cachas de su culo, mostrándole la entrada, mirándole sobre su hombro.

—Me lo merezco por lo del otro día —dijo entre jadeos.

—¿Aquí en medio?

—Aquí…

No iba a entrar. Ambos lo sabían. Sin embargo se llenó la erección de saliva y apretó. Marco cerraba los ojos con fuerza, mordiéndose el labio. No podía decir que le gustase hacerle eso de esa manera, pero estaba tan cachondo y él tan dispuesto que se permitió perder la cabeza unos segundos. Volvió a escupir directamente en esa zona que presionaba en círculos, mordiéndose el labio al ver que conseguía meter el glande poco a poco. Sin embargo, al ver la expresión de su novio no pudo seguir. En su lugar le enderezó la espalda, colándola entre las cachas de su redondo culo. Lo apretaba con las manos, rozándose con ellas.

—Jean, ¿no quieres follarme?

—Sí, pero no así.  No haciéndote daño —Marco echó el brazo hacia atrás, sonriéndole cálidamente, tirando de su pelo para besarle.

—Te quiero tanto…

—Y yo a ti —Se corrió contra su mano y entre su culo, jadeándole en la boca un tembloroso  _te amo_  recogido por su lengua _._  La nariz de Marco le rozó la mejilla, recibiendo sus suaves besos en la cara conforme se recuperaba del orgasmo.

—¿Seguimos a donde íbamos o nos quedamos este callejón para nosotros? —Le preguntó con voz divertida.

—Vamos, vamos.

Se limpió la mano contra la pared, entre risas con un incómodo Marco que se subió los pantalones quejándose por tener el culo pringado. Jean se dejó llevar en ese paseo tranquilo, comenzando a sonreír al ver a dónde le llevaban sus pasos. Unos edificios de madera, iguales, frente a una amplia pista de tierra despertaron la nostalgia en su interior. Subieron los conocidos escalones de madera a sus antiguos barracones de reclutas. A uno en concreto. Marco le dejó pasar y cerró la puerta.

—Parece que hace años que no venimos y solo han pasado meses —dijo Jean, sonriendo al oler la habitación, rescatando recuerdos.

—Quítate los zapatos, vente —Se acercó a la que fue su litera doble, sonriente, subiendo por la escalerita tras quitarse los suyos en un segundo—, está tan silencioso…

—Sí —Una desagradable punzada de dolor se apoderó de su pecho al recordar a todos los compañeros perdidos por una causa u otra. Sin embargo apartó el pensamiento con rapidez, sonriendo al ver que Marco se quitaba los pantalones y camisa. Casi por inercia, tiró de sus zapatos con los talones al subir a la litera de arriba, como solía hacer—, ¿vamos a dormir aquí?

—¡Claro! Venga, metete en tu cama —Su sonrisa alegre y estar ahí dentro en las camas de sábanas blancas, le hizo recordar tiempos más felices y tranquilos, haciéndole sentir de igual manera—, me pone nervioso verte ahí —dijo entre risitas.

—¿Nervioso? ¿Por qué? —Encendió la lamparita de gas que quedaba justo junto a su cama. Se apoyó en la almohada con un codo, dejando caer la cara en la mano, mirándole como hizo tantas noches.

—Me he pegado casi tres años nervioso cada vez que charlábamos, no me terminaba de acostumbrar a tenerte tan cerca. Y ahora es raro, es como volver a sentir lo mismo —Apretó las sábanas, mirándole con un brillo especial en sus ojos, ilusionado—, siempre soñé con que un día me dijeses que te gustaba, pero me quedé con las ganas.

—¿Te gustaría vivirlo? —Le iba a seguir el juego. Se volvió a bajar de la cama y salió del barracón, entrando unos segundos después, fingiendo un bostezo. Se subió como solía hacerlo, dándole en la nariz con un dedo—. Hola tú. ¡Estoy molido! Menuda paliza de entrenamiento…

—No te sobresfuerces Jean, mañana tenemos que seguir entrenando.

—Llevas razón. Gracias —Le miró a los ojos. La sensación era extraña porque a pesar de haber vivido tanto con él, sí que se sentía como antes—. Siempre has sido el único con el que he podido hablar de mis cosas con tranquilidad —Se dejó caer en la almohada, tapándose como él—, creo que eres mi único amigo de verdad.

—Tú también lo eres, mi mejor amigo —Marco apretaba los labios. Se comenzaba a sonrojar  _el muy idiota._

—Pero… no sé, últimamente, cuando entrenamos con Eren y los demás… —Marco se rió tontamente, tapándose la cara con la sábana—, déjame verte —La apartó, para encontrarse con un sonrojo brillante en sus mejillas pecosas—. Últimamente me da la impresión de sentir algo más. Marco —Cuando le cogió la mano dio un respingo, totalmente metido en situación—, creo que me gustas.

—Oh —No paraba de reirse como un idiota, con la otra mano apretada contra su pecho y los ojos brillantes de ilusión.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo? —Marco hizo un ruidito agudo parecido a “ _hmmmngggnmm”_ pegando la cara a la almohada y haciéndole reír.

Le miró despeinado y sonrojado, guapísimo, asintiendo.  _Joder, me va a dar un puto infarto._  Jean se inclinó sobre él, besándole tímidamente los labios, muy despacio, apretando su mano. Marco le tocó el hombro con su otra mano, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

—Estoy muy, muy nervioso, mira —Le acercó la mano al pecho donde el corazón le latía desbocado.

—¿De verdad eres tan tonto? —Apoyó la frente en la suya, riéndose.

—Me había imaginado esto tantas veces que experimentarlo ha sido demasiado para mí. Gracias.

—Es como debería haber ocurrido —Se miraban muy cerca, sosteniéndose las manos—, he sido un idiota.

—Quizás, pero me gusta mucho  poder vivir esto contigo ahora y de esta manera.

—¿Dormimos? —Asintió.

—¿Me abrazas?

Marco se dio la vuelta en la cama mientras Jean apagaba la luz. Le pasó la mano por la cintura, subiéndola a su pecho, tapándose con su misma sábana, encajando las piernas en las suyas y sucumbiendo a su calor, a su respiración pausada y a los, ahora sí, tranquilos latidos de su corazón contra la palma de su mano.

Los largos dedos de Marco enganchándose en su ropa interior fue lo que le despertó. Estaba de espaldas a él y al abrir los ojos la luz anaranjada del amanecer iluminaba el dormitorio. Giró la cara, adormilado pero sonriente. La boca de Marco no tardó en encontrarle, cálida como todo su cuerpo.  _El sabor de Marco. El olor de Marco._  Le bajó los calzoncillos hasta las rodillas, pasando después una mano tras sus muslos y la otra por su estómago. Adoraba el contacto de su piel. La bajó hasta su erección mañanera, acariciándole despacio, despertándole un poco más. Entonces fue consciente.

Le iba a hacer el amor.

Y él deseaba hacerlo. Deseaba  _sentirle._

Se encontraba relajado, seguro y sin duda excitado ante sus caricias. Marco alejó su mano tras pellizcarle un pezón de manera juguetona, estirándola hacia la litera contigua, agarrando un bote de cristal sin etiqueta.

—¿Qué es esto? —Jean le abrió la tapa al ver que era incapaz de apañarse con una sola mano.

—Glicerina. Nos va a echar una mano.

—¿De dónde la has sacado?

—La madre de Franz es farmacéutica, le pregunté por un lubricante natural y…

—Oh…

 _Gracias, Franz._ Marco se llenó varios dedos de la sustancia, llevándolos hasta su trasero. Le notaba mucho más calmado que las otras veces y sin embargo, de tanto en tanto, la dureza de su erección se frotaba contra sus riñones. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar, sintiendo. Sus dedos comenzaron a estimularle despacio desde fuera, en caricias acompañadas de pequeños mordiscos al lóbulo de su oreja y cuello. La sensación era maravillosa, agradable, quería más. Un cosquilleo en su interior le hizo gemir perezoso cuando metió un dedo de una manera mucho más suave ahora que contaban con la glicerina. No le molestaba en absoluto, de hecho le disgustaría que cesara ese contacto. Marco dejó de acariciarle la que ya se alzaba como una completa erección para centrarse en sus pezones, rodeandolos con los dedos, apretandolos con cuidado. Notaba su aliento caliente en la nuca, su boca húmeda llenarle de besos y marcas. Echó un brazo hacia atrás, acariciándole y apretándole el culo, lo que pareció encenderle, metiéndole un segundo dedo. Los débiles ruiditos de Marco le provocó una mordida excitada de labio. El cosquilleo aumentó, Jean sonrió ante la grata sensación, comenzando a sentir cierta urgencia por tenerle dentro, anticipándose a lo que iba a ocurrir con una creciente excitación que ardía en su vientre. Le abría moviendo los dedos en círculos, preparándole. Sin sacar los dedos de su cuerpo se colocó sobre él,  girándole hasta postrarle boca arriba en la cama, abriéndole las piernas, subiéndoselas hasta situar las corvas en sus fuertes antebrazos. Le observó: Sus negros cabellos se levantaban de cualquier manera dándole un aspecto adorable, lo que contrastaba de manera directa con una erección hinchada que quiso chupar hasta ponerle los ojos en blanco; sus manos le apretaban los muslos, clavándole unos dedos largos y fuertes en ellos; sus ojos, que acostumbraban a mirarle con ilusión, ahora se tornaban oscuros y cargados de un deseo salvaje; su pecho se alzaba con regularidad dominado por una agitada respiración; la cicatriz no mermaba su atractivo. Jean le acarició el pecho, los oblicuos, los huesos de sus caderas, pasando un dedo desde la base al glande de su erección. Encontró la abertura un poco húmeda y al mirarle a la cara se le clavaron sus ojos chocolate en los suyos. Su boca habló por él.

—Fóllame, Marco —Su novio juntó las cejas, inclinándose sobre él para besarle despacio, apasionado, tirándole del pelo de la nuca mientras sus dedos se perdían hasta los nudillos en su interior.

—Estás muy abierto, muchísimo más que otras veces, ¿por qué?

—Te deseo. Mucho —Jean le acarició las mejillas, observándole cerrar los ojos con un profundo suspiro.

Marco se incorporó, llenándose la erección de lubricante, poniendo una cantidad generosa en su glande. Apoyó una mano en su estómago y guió su firme y resbaladizo miembro entre sus nalgas. Le sintió presionar, Jean se mordió el labio. Alzó la vista hacia el rostro de Marco, concentrado, sonrojado, con los labios entreabiertos. A la misma vez que el pecoso cerró los ojos, abrumado por el placer, Jean sintió un intenso dolor que le irguió la espalda y le hizo quejarse en voz alta sin siquiera notarlo con ojos y dientes apretados. Pero Marco sí se dio cuenta, dejando de moverse. La sensación le resultaba demasiado intensa, tuvo que esperar un tiempo hasta que pudo soportarlo,  hasta que su interior se adaptó a la presión, dándole luz verde a su chico al asentirle , mirándole entre párpados pesados. Marco acarició su mejilla con la palma de la mano, pasando el pulgar por sus labios. Se lo besó. Se lo lamió. Le sentía entrar y salir en un lento vaivén, una, y otra, y otra vez. El dolor se difuminaba, convirtiendose en otra cosa, volviendo a ese cosquilleo inicial solo que ahora invadía sus caderas, su espalda, su estómago. Marco se posicionó en la cama de forma y manera que podía girar las caderas hacia arriba. Jean casi gritó abriendo los ojos de golpe al sentir su polla frotarse contra su próstata. Notaba cada centímetro, le rellenaba, le estimulaba. Era  _delicioso._ Marco apretó sus muslos, entrando cada vez más, sin prisas pero sin pausa. Jean se agarraba a la almohada y la sábana, con la boca inevitablemente abierta, un hilo de saliva cayendo por la comisura. Ambos gemían en voz baja, respirando profundamente. Le sentía en su interior y la idea de su polla apresada contra su carne le excitó en exceso. Se vio obligado a controlar su respiración para no correrse y fue consciente en ese mismo momento, que Marco se encontraba en su misma situación. Los dos luchaban por retener el orgasmo, alargando el placer. Movió sus manos de sus muslos a sus caderas, gimiendo un poco más fuerte al enterrarla por completo en su interior. Tras unos segundos de adaptación en los que Jean arqueó la espalda de la cama, Marco probó a realizar un movimiento más extenso, sacando mucho para meterla por completo después.

—¿Bien? ¿Jean? —Asintió, con ojos cerrados, sintiendo esa presión deliciosa al frotar su próstata de esa manera tan brutal.

—Sí, vuelve a hacerlo —Levantó sus caderas, mordiéndose un dedo, esforzándose al máximo por no dejarse llevar y correrse.

—Tienes el pecho mojado, ¿te has corrido ya? —Abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que era cierto, gotas de esperma le manchaban la piel.

—No, pero… —Le miró. Se mordió el dorso de la mano al ver perfectamente el miembro venoso y húmedo de Marco entrar y salir de él con fuerza. La estimulación visual fue demasiado. Eso y que su novio decidió acariciarsela—, me corro, me corro, Marco, Mmhhha…

Se le curvó la espalda, se agarró a la almohada y cerró los ojos ante el devastador e incontrolable, inesperado e imparable orgasmo que agitó su cuerpo. Marco redujo la potencia de su movimiento, centrándose en masturbarle y en que disfrutase del clímax. Jean gemía con la boca abierta y los ojos en blanco, sin contenerse, sometido a una sensación que jamás había experimentado, feliz de que hubiera sido con él. La aniquiladora intensidad que le dejó inmóvil fue disminuyendo, disipándose cada vez más las nubes que le nublaban la capacidad de pensar de manera coherente. Una vez fue capaz de controlar en cierta medida su cuerpo, le hizo salir de él empujando a su novio por los hombros, tumbándole boca arriba. Se situó sobre sus caderas, mordiéndose el labio ante la sobreestimulación que supuso volver a metersela. No era igual que antes, pero deseaba sentirle correrse dentro. Marco le apretó el culo con una mano, gimiendo ahora más descontrolado cuando Jean le lamió los dedos.  _Adoraba_  verle a sus pies, desamparado, presa del placer. Se inclinó sobre él, tirándole del flequillo azabache, lamiéndole el labio superior y moviéndose más bruscamente. Le molestaba un poco pero no importaba, el ver a Marco delirar lo compensaba. Sin duda, el pecoso se centraba ya en su propio placer, agarrándole de la cintura, posicionando su pies con firmeza en el colchón y golpeando las caderas de Jean con las suyas. El eco de sus gemidos en la habitación y de sus cuerpos chocando era tan excitante que sintió que podía seguir así toda la vida. Sin embargo, Marco tenía un límite. Comenzó a susurrar su nombre, sin descanso, contrayendo el rostro en un verdadero gesto de gozo, de delirio.

—Mírame a los ojos —Le pidió Jean. Marco los abrió a duras penas, apenas moviéndose, perdiendo el control de los músculos de sus piernas.

Fue tarea del rubio el seguir con su orgasmo. Pensó que iba a sentirle derramarse en su interior, pero debía estar algo entumecido porque lo único que sintió fue presión. Le besó la barbilla, la nariz, el cuello, la oreja, y su mejilla derecha tantas veces que perdió la cuenta. Marco jadeaba escandaloso, abrazándole por la cintura con fuerza, aún en su interior. Jean observaba su rostro sudoroso, ahora relajado y colorado, pasando las yemas de los dedos por sus pecas.

—¿Ha sido como imaginabas? —Le preguntó casi un minuto de caricias después, pasándole un dedo por sus cejas.

—Muchísimo mejor —Murmuró—, no sé cómo no me he corrido antes.

—Yo tampoco, mucho he tardado —Marco tiró de su nuca, obligándole a abrazarle.

—Quiero hacerlo otra vez. Muchas veces.

—Y yo quiero que me lo hagas, fuerte, y durar más. Me ha encantado tenerte dentro —Hundió la nariz en su cuello, en ese aroma que ahora le rodeaba y tanto echó de menos. Su olor favorito.

—Sigo dentro —Jean movió las caderas hacia arriba, expulsándole, quejándose al sentir su corrida resbalarle por el cuerpo.

—Me va a doler todo luego. Los riñones seguro.

—Jean… había pensado… —El rubio soltó su abrazo, apoyándose con el brazo en la cama sobre su cabeza, mirando su rostro y acariciándole la mandíbula. Las manos de Marco se deslizaban hasta sus omóplatos, bajando hasta los riñones—, ¿no deberíamos buscar un lugar para los dos? Un lugar al que ir por las noches cuando llegues de las patrullas y cuando yo acabe en el muro.

—Un lugar intermedio entre tu muralla y la mía. ¿Una casa? ¿Mudarnos juntos?

—Sí. Ojalá tener eso, un lugar solo para nosotros.

—Podemos buscarlo, si es que no nos comen antes —Marco se rió negando con la cabeza.

—A lo mejor Mikasa y Armin también son titanes y en una de estas que te descuides te desayunan.

—Mikasa vale pero, ¿Armin? —Resopló—, de imaginarme su titán me da hasta la risa.

—Sería adorable —Al verle reír de esa manera, las arruguitas junto a sus ojos, su corazón montón una fiesta.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que va a pasar. No sé si nos moriremos todos mañana, pasado, en un mes o en diez años, pero el tiempo que me quede, que sea contigo.

—Jean, es precioso lo que me acabas de decir.

—Lo sé —Le dijo subiendo una ceja.

—Idiota.

Se comieron a besos, se abrazaron con fuerza, dejaron a un lado sus obligaciones tan solo por un día, dedicándolo a ellos, olvidándose de comer y de nada que no fuese tocarse, besarse, sentirse el uno al otro. Volvieron a hacer el amor varias veces, parando solo de estar juntos para ir al servicio. Cuando aparecieron por la noche en el comedor, cansados y hambrientos, nadie hizo preguntas. Algunos se sonrieron, especialmente Franz que le susurró algo al oído a Marco, haciéndole reír y mandándole a callar. Pero las mayores risas vinieron de cuando Jean intentó levantarse de la silla en la que comió, llevándose la mano a los riñones, dolorido. Pudieron disfrutar de varias noches juntos, todas en la misma cama, todas con el mismo cariño y algunos días la misma pasión. Tras la coronación de Historia, anunciaron que Eren era capaz de controlar su nuevo poder, lo que no causó otra cosa que angustia y miedo en sus corazones. La última noche que pasaron juntos, tras hacer el amor de manera intensa, Marco sostuvo las manos de Jean con fuerza, besándolas sin descanso.

—Por favor, por favor, ten cuidado. Vuelve.

—No puedo prometerte nada, pero haré lo que esté en mi mano. De todas maneras soy un tipo con suerte, ya lo sabes —Le besó en los labios con dulzura—, nada más que hay que ver quién es mi novio.

—Te amo Jean.

—Y yo a ti, mi vida.

—Que no te coma Armin —dijo medio dormido, haciéndole reír.

—Esperemos que no.

Le abrazó sin saber, una vez más, si sería su última noche juntos. Pero esa era su vida y no estaba en su mano cambiarlo, al menos no de momento. Ya se vería lo que traería esa nueva incursión, lo que sacarían del  _puto sótano_ , cuántos volverían y qué ocurriría en las murallas entretanto. La sombra de Reiner y Bertolt seguía ahí. La sombra de una amenaza que desconocían no se desvanecía. Abrió los ojos intentando reducir su ansiedad, encontrando la paz en el rostro tranquilo de su durmiente novio. El rostro de Marco Bodt. Su vida. Su todo. Sonrió observándole en silencio, sin poder dormir, temoroso del día de mañana pero agradecido por haber vivido todo lo de esos años junto a él. Su amor. Lo que ocurriese de ese momento en adelante no estaba escrito. No aún. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Satisfecho porque jamás terminaría de agradecer, a quien fuese que tuviera que hacerlo, esa segunda oportunidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leerme!! se aprecian toooooooodos los comentarios y todo lo que tengáis que decir.
> 
> Me podéis encontrar en twitter: @TifaK_Sugar


End file.
